


Then I saw you

by callmemeg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Coming Out, Dark Magic, Deep Conversations, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Heartfelt Conversations, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I can't do tags, Malfoy Manor (Harry Potter), Mild Smut, POV Alternating, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Powerful Characters, Protectiveness, Romance, Sarcasm, Slow Burn, Swearing, To be added later - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, comes only later, not graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmemeg/pseuds/callmemeg
Summary: It's time for a new year at Hogwarts. Draco is most certainly sure it's going to suck. If a war criminal's worst nightmare is Azkaban and a teen's is school, then what is left for him? He knows that he has to do this, he doesn't exactly have another choice. What he doesn't know is that something, or someone, can make it all worth it.NOT FINISHED! FIC WORK AHEAD! STAY AWAY OR READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!I WON'T BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR ALL THE THINGS THAT WILL CHANGE ABOUT THE PLOT OVER TIME!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright listen here. Don't mind me here. I had this crazy daydream while having an awful fever and with nothing better to do with my time, I kept adding to the story till it turned into a full fledged fic.  
> I know better than anyone, the "unfinished work phobia", I have it and it's rather severe. I will run for the hills when encountering unfinished fics. So, if you're like me and can't possibly wait for long amounts of time with no feedback from me, don't bother to start reading this. You're welcome to save it and wait for it to be finished (hopefully very soon, I don't reckon it's going to be longer than around 30k words)  
> Also, truth be told, I can't write. I may have learned a thing or two reading fics here, but English not being my first language makes things a little harder still for me to write. I might still try though, who knows? Let's see where this gets me.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: None of what I'm going to write belongs to me, as you may already know. All except my original characters belongs to JK Rowling. I gain absolutely nothing from this, I only lose time and energy. All for you adorable people!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also made art for my fic, because I like seeing them on other fics and just yeah. It's a little trash because I haven't used Picsart in years so just pretend you like it okay? It took me 15 minutes to learn how to upload a picture on this website!  
> It's more to just help you create an idea of what my OC looks like.

Rain droplets hit the windows of Hogwarts Express. Biting wind was rattling the glass, surely trying to break it, but failing just so. The weather was truly as foul as the mood of one Draco Malfoy. He sat in a compartment with Pansy, Blaise and Greg, sighing every other minute.

"This year is going to suck," Draco mourned.

"Yes Dray. We know. We heard you the _previous_ 36 times," said Pansy, in a rather bored, yet irritated tone, staring at her nails. Draco continued as if she hadn't spoken.

"I mean, look at this weather. It's spiteful. Just like everything else. Every living soul and probably even some ghosts will be pointing fingers at us. The evil Slytherins."

"So let them."

"Pans, you've officially lost it. Hang on," Draco promptly placed a hand over her forehead.

"Get your hand off, tosser," Pansy slapped his hand away. "Enough with this nonsense! I don't want to hear you complain like a baby anymore. Shut up or Salazar help me, I will hex your lips together." The glint in her eye meant business. Draco shut up and decided to transfer his complaints to the glass via glaring. It wasn't working.

Eighth year. He wouldn't have agreed to attend if he were asked to. It was either this or community service. The choice was rather obvious. Potter had spoken for him and his mother at the trials, so they'd been spared from Azkaban. His father, well. A Malfoy always knew how to pull the right strings. Feigning innocence, declaring he was protecting his family, donating unholy amounts of galleons to the right charities, the list went on and on.

The Malfoy Major now resided in what once was the great Malfoy Manor, desperately trying to regain the family's older reputation among the wizarding pureblood families. It was a long shot, but he wouldn't stop trying. His mother, on the other hand, was trying to restore the Manor back to its old greatness, but one could not simply wipe away the memories carved on its walls.

Draco would never admit this out loud, but leaving that dark, pitiful excuse of a home was rather relieving. For the first time in what felt like forever, he felt like he could breathe and not be reminded of the shadows the war had left behind. The Manor always succeeded in doing just that and he hated it.

Well, at least most of the time. One look at Greg sitting in front of him made him think of Vince yet again. Fire, smoke and screams of agony filled his senses. He shook his head. This wasn't the time, nor the place to get emotional.

Blaise decided to break the stony silence. "So," he drawled slowly with a smirk "You have been made Head Boy, Draco Merlin knows why so go on, tell us your vision about making Hogwarts greater and more disciplined," he finished in mock seriousness, holding an imaginary quill in a poor impression of Rita Skeeter.

Draco couldn't help snorting, "Sure, where do I even start?" Sighing once more, he continued, "With Granger being Head Girl, I'm not so sure I'll be as _imposing_ as one would've liked. No one will be listening to me. I might as well leave all the work to her. It's something she surely enjoys doing anyway."

"Shouldn't you be in meeting with the prefects right now?" Greg asked, speaking for the first time since boarding the train.

"Yes actually, or at least I think so. I don't know why anyone is yet to come and inform me"

He trailed off because at that moment the door of the compartment slid open to reveal Granger's bushy hair. She scanned the inside of it and upon finding Draco said "We're about to start Malfoy. Come with me."

Draco got up and followed her outside. When closing the door he whispered a small 'Wish me luck' and got an equally small choir of 'Good luck's in return. It felt like willing going into the lion's den. This was going to suck.

➳

Hogwarts looked different. Anyone who saw it for the first time wouldn't have been able to tell, but Draco could. And he knew that everyone who wasn't a first year could too. Everything had been rebuilt over the summer. Draco had done his fair share of repair on some parts, courtesy of the Wizengamot who had _dearly_ wanted to see Lucius Malfoy's soft-handed son do some manual labor, or the closest thing to it.

The walls stood high and imposing upon everyone in their vicinity. No apparent signs of a war could be spotted anywhere. But some stones were slightly a different color from all the explosions, and many doors had been changed after being destroyed. The new ones gleamed of newly applied wood polish and set Draco off. They were all wrong.

Unlike for Potter and his lackeys, Hogwarts has never been a _home_ for Draco. Truth be told, he thought he had despised everything about this building growing up. But ending up in the wrong side of a war and left with a wrecked house filled with horrors in every corner, everything was bound to make you nostalgic of the times that used to be.

Herding the first years had proven to be much harder a task than Draco had preempted. He was this close to snapping at the lot. To his slight content, Granger wasn't faring much better. The first years resembled tiny balls of enthusiasm and sheer audacity, if one were to ask Draco, always wandering and exploring. Merlin knows how many times either of the Head Duo had had to bellow "This way!" at them, in varying degrees of irritation.

Finally, they were told to wait outside the Great Hall before the Sorting Ceremony. So Granger and Draco made their escapes and headed towards their respective tables. Draco sat down with a grand sigh and upon taking his friends' amused expressions, snapped "Not a word," at them and turned to look at the Head Table.

As everyone had already been informed, Professor McGonagall had been named Headmistress. She sat in Dumbledore's old chair, her back straight and her eyes sharp. She looked a little older and more tired, but not any less severe. More familiar things were something Draco was quickly learning to look forward to.

At her sides, sat the teachers. They hadn't changed that much. At least the ones that were the same. Draco could spot a few new faces, among them even the one he suspected was the new DADA teacher. A cheerful looking witch in her 40s, completely unlike the subject she was going to teach. Draco paid her no mind.

The first years were finally led inside the Hall. The excited expressions of awe in their faces were oddly endearing. Everyone could feel how they brought an air of hope and relief among them, like there was still happiness and innocence in the world.

Upon approaching the front of the table, the Headmistress rose from her seat and strode forward. With a air of authority, she swiftly glanced at everyone and started her speech.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I would only like to say a few words. This school has gone through a lot in its many years. The most recent events have left marks in its very walls, but nothing compared to the marks they've left in all of us. One more year and Hogwarts still stands strong. And we stand strong with it. It is you, the very students, your young minds, who keep this faculty going. Leaving the dark times behind us, let us look forward to a bright future for every one of you."

Everyone in the Hall started clapping, at different degrees of enthusiasm. McGonagall continued to introduce the new additions to the staff, including the new DADA professor, Mrs. Fernby or something, but Draco couldn't focus. Most students were not-so-subtly glaring daggers at the Slytherin table, no doubt having been reminded of the war and _who_ was responsible for most deaths. Draco was reminded yet again that this year was going to suck. He tried not to think too much about it and turned his attention to the Headmistress again.

"Before we start with the Sorting Ceremony for the first years," McGonagall continued, "there's an announcement I need to make. There will be someone else joining us this year. A transfer student from the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic."

The Great Hall exploded in furious whispers. Even the Slytherins seemed interested in this change of programme. There hadn't been a transfer student in ages, so nobody was expecting one. Especially not after a war. Who would want to attend Hogwarts after what had happened here?

Before anyone could get any further on speculations whether this person was possessed or a French spy on a mission, the door of the Great Hall opened to reveal the new student. And that's when Draco saw _her_.

A young girl, most likely their age, stood tall and proud at the entrance. Draco couldn't see her very well, but he needn't lean forward because at a nod from the headmistress, she started striding towards the front with confidence. Whispers broke all around her, but her attention was undeterred.

The headmistress has started talking again, a little over the buzz of gossiping "As I was saying, Miss Beaufort will be joining us this year. She started her education at the Beauxbatons Academy in France. After many considerations and seeing as both the Seventh and Eighth Years will be learning and preparing for their NEWTs, but the latter are fewer in number, I've decided to have her included with the Eighth Years. I hope there won't be a problem with that," McGonagall stared at the crowd with sharp eyes, before continuing.

"As you may already know, the Beauxbatons Academy has a different sorting system from ours. As such, her previous sorting doesn't work here, so she'll need to be resorted the Hogwarts way. Now, if you will allow me, Miss."

McGonagall showed the yet-to-speak girl to the stool, where she sat gracefully and stared straight ahead. She was already wearing Hogwarts' robes, tailored to fit her like a glove. Her spine was taut straight, not unlike a violin string and her expression was pinched.

Draco, having seated close to the sorting stool, could finally have a better look at her. He wondered if she'd been here for the Triwizard Tournament. She had long, slightly wavy brown hair that reached a few good inches down her shoulders and sharp, cold blue eyes. Draco was briefly reminded of his mother in an ire, which left him a bit unsettled. Other than that, she was a beautiful girl. Everyone had started whispering again.

"Ugh, she's so pretentious," declared Pansy, in a spiteful voice, "Just look at her, I bet she thinks she's better than us. A typical Beauxbatons bitch."

"Shhhhhhh!"

Someone from their table had shushed Pansy, no wonder trying to hear the mysterious girl's house sorting. Meanwhile, the Headmistress had placed the Sorting Hat on the girl's (Miss Beaufort, Draco reminded himself) head and suddenly there was a stony silence in the Hall, everyone holding their breaths waiting to find out her house.

The Hat was taking its sweet time. Three minutes had passed and it was still thinking. The girl sat there unmoving. The first years had started to fuss and generally everyone was positively buzzing with earnest to _just know already._ They needn't wait long after that, because as soon as Draco gave a hearty sigh, the hat stood straight and bellowed in a clear voice:

" _SLYTHERIN!!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think, kudos are appreciated, point out the grammar mistakes please, criticism is welcomed like nowhere else, I swear it's hard to make me mad, especially about this. Love you all! ❤


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew laying the background could be so hard and boring? I have more exciting things planned out, I wanna get straight to them!!  
> Also news, I'm definitely going to finish this now. If I don't, the daydream will eat at me. It's literally taking away sleep and precious time to work on stuff.

The Great Hall erupted in all sorts of noise upon hearing the sorting. Gasps of shock and surprise, whistles, catcalls and claps from all four tables could be heard, even as McGonagall took the hat from Beaufort's head, allowing her to stand and walk towards her new table. Everyone's eyes were on her, but she seemed inclined to dismiss them all. 

The mysterious girl sat in front of Draco, with grace and an air of power about her a new, icy Slytherin queen. Even Draco was starting to think that she was a little stuck up, but he didn't want to judge people too soon. He'd already done enough of that to last him a lifetime.

Draco was vaguely aware of the actual Sorting Ceremony having started sometime after Beaufort had sat down. None of the Slytherin Eighth Years was talking, some only trying and failing to have a subtle look at the newest member of their house. Beaufort was looking straight ahead, at the young students getting sorted, with a curious glint in her eyes. Maybe she found their way of sorting somehow intriguing. 

The silence between them stretched for a long time. People weren't paying much attention to the young additions to their houses Beaufort provided a much better source of interest. After much not-so-quiet wondering of whether she was mute or could only speak French, Draco decided that enough was enough. His mother would admonish him for his awful manners. Gathering all his courage (why did he feel so scared at the prospect of talking to her all of a sudden?), he cleared his throat and quietly, but firmly said: 

"Welcome to Slytherin House."

His addressing to her had earned her attention, as she turned her speculative eyes to look at him. Draco couldn't read her expression for the life of him. She seemed.... surprised maybe? Been expecting it? He genuinely couldn't tell. It appeared like she was considering him. It made Draco feel uneasy.

He was already regretting having talked to her. Not liking being stared at so openly, he started shifting ever so slightly in his seat. Seconds or hours could have passed, he could no longer tell. He never stopped holding eye contact though. It would feel like submitting to her and for some reason that was _not_ acceptable.

When he was absolutely convinced that she wasn't going to reply to him, that maybe she did only speak French after all, the girl surprised him, talking in perfect English, "It is an honor to be here. My name is Nova Beaufort, pleased to meet you."

And with that she stretched a small, fair skinned hand in his direction. Draco only stared at it for maybe half a second, before going on autopilot, reaching her hand with his and giving it a small shake. 

"I'm Draco Malfoy. It is nice to make your acquaintance as well."

Nova held his hand a little too long before dropping it, never breaking eye contact. She began talking again, with almost everyone in their table listening in, "I know who you are. The reputation of your family and this particular house is not unheard of, even in Paris."

It felt like Draco had been doused in freezing water. Yet, he could feel the telltale of a shameful blush rise on his cheeks. On his left, Pansy snorted in disbelief, no wonder thinking about this girl's audacity. ' _Manners, Draco. Manners_ ,' his mother's voice rang in his ears , so he cleared his throat yet again and composed himself enough to say:

"Certainly. Although I bet not all you've heard can be related to greatness. I assure you that"

"There's no need to explain anything to me, Malfoy," Nova interrupted, "I am not here to judge anyone. A war can make people do things of all sorts they normally wouldn't. And I'm in no position to tell anyone where they made a mistake. I can assure you that I'm not going to be judgmental of my own house. Its bad reputation will not last for long."

"Why, thank _you_ ," Pansy drawled in a spiteful tone, a manic glint in her eye, "but we don't need you to _restore_ our House's _honor_. The way you're pitying us, oh so noble, you should have been a Gryffindor." 

There were times Draco really appreciated Pansy piping in and tell things like they were, but this time he truly hoped she hadn't spoken at all. Her Slytherin trait of self-preservation was fading. Nova appeared undeterred by her passive aggressive words, however. Overlooking the verbal jab, she calmly replied:

"I'm not pitying any of you, Parkinson. I know this house is strong and its traits rather imply that it has more potential for great things than the other houses. I simply hope you all are prepared for all the animosity that's bound to happen this year."

Pansy was slightly gaping at her, clearly not been expecting Nova to address her with her name like that. She regained her control fairly quickly and in a clipped tone said, "You don't need to worry about that," and started glaring at her empty plate.

"Very well then," Nova finished their conversation and turned her eyes on Draco again. He rather wished she hadn't. "We need to have each other's backs. The first and second years need the most protection, they're innocent and defenseless," she added, to everyone and no one in particular. 

"You don't really think people would attack first years, do you?" Gregory, bless his soul, asked from Nova's right. The question was probably not meant for her though Greg had most likely spoken without thinking, but Nova turned to look at him anyway. 

"I wouldn't put it past bitter people who lost their families in the war. Maybe not the grown students, but the younger ones will definitely try something. And we wouldn't want little kids in the wrong end of a malicious hex."

For an ice queen, she genuinely seemed like she cared. Her eyes screamed determination and justice, as cold as the rest of her form. Draco wondered where did this fierce protectiveness come from, but ultimately decided to drop it and take pity on Greg, who had started blushing profusely at Nova as if only now realizing he was sitting next to her, and responded to Nova himself.

"We will do whatever we can. We don't need any more bad impressions about this house, especially not from its own members. Everyone on this house is going to be under my protection." 

Suddenly, he felt motivated, like he had found a purpose, which was weird on itself. Maybe being Head Boy was going to be helpful after all. Nova was right. As soon as classes started, all hell was going to break loose for Slytherin House. And there wasn't going to be much the Headmistress could do about it. It was in their own hands.

It seemed like he'd said the right thing because Nova was looking at him with those ever considering eyes. Suddenly her face broke in a warm, charming smile, the first one she'd had since arriving, and gave him a slight nod of approval. 

The Sorting Ceremony was over. The feast appeared in front of them and everyone started eating. Even Nova tucked at her dinner, all small portions and impeccable manners. Draco couldn't bring himself to eat just yet. He felt queasy. A look around the table showed him that no one had seen Nova smile at him. Pity, because it seemed like she wasn't going to smile that often. It was truly a sight, like a rare sunny day in England. 

Shaking his head clear, he risked one look at the Gryffindor table and saw Potter, eating like a graceless pig, apparently competing with the Weasel on who could stuff more food in their faces. Draco rolled his eyes and started his own meal. This was going to be a long, eventful year.

➳

Dinner had been a mostly quiet affair. The Slytherins were now making their escape down to their dormitories. Draco found himself lowkey excited to the prospect of seeing his old room. The more familiar things, the better.

Pansy was walking beside him, cursing and snipping under her breath. Draco could only catch bits and pieces like 'not fair' and 'I can't believe they did this'. He hid a small smirk. Nova had been assigned to hers, Millie's and Daphne's room and she was _not_ happy, but Nova was walking a little behind them so Pansy didn't want to risk being overheard.

One look over his shoulder showed Draco that Nova was finally getting the attention a newbie is supposed to get. A swarm of Slytherin girls had surrounded her, talking a mile a minute and bombarding her with questions. She was taking it all in a stride, answering in monosyllabic words and walking with grace all the same. 

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?"

Drack was abruptly pulled from his thoughts at Pansy demand for attention, "Uhh what? Sorry Pans, did you say something?"

"Unbelievable! It's like I'm talking to Moaning Myrtle. At least _she_ gives feeback!" she looked at him through half-lidded eyes for a minute and gasped dramatically, "Don't tell me you're thinking about _her_!" came Pansy's quiet cry of disbelief, "You can't possibly be. She's so vain and princess-like. I'm your best friend and I'm literally right _here talking to you_!"

"You're being ridiculous. It's not like you to become jealous," Draco raised an eyebrow in mock incredulity, a sly smirk on his lips. 

" _What!?_ Say that again, I dare you!" And with that, she cast a mild Tripping Jinx at his legs. Draco stumbled over his own feet and glared at her after composing himself.

"You're a cow."

"I love you too, darling," she replied with a sweet smile.

"Have fun with your new roommate." Draco had the immense pleasure to see Pansy's face darken immediately, her smile falling off her lips. 

" _Bastard!_ " And before she had time to cast another hex at his, Draco ducked under his own hallway, smiling fondly at her shenanigans. He hoped Nova knew how to cast a strong shield around her bed at night.

His room was just like he remembered it. The water of the Great Lake lapped at the windows, its dark depths offering their strange idea of comfort which always worked for Draco in his worst days. The scones burned low, throwing green shadows over their beds. He headed for his four poster. It was slightly smaller than he remembered his limbs just wouldn't stop growing and these beds weren't made for 18 year old boys. A wisely casted extension charm would certainly do the trick. 

The boys got quietly ready for bed. Theo had joined them at some point, but he wasn't talking. Greg and Blaise were neither, but after one subtle look at Greg, Draco caught him looking sadly at Vince's old bed, laying untouched. His own throat closed up quickly and his eyes started to burn. _Not the time_ , Draco reminded himself. The past's ghosts were left for nightmares and sleepless nights. One thing was for sure tonight, none of them were going to sleep.

As he laid in his extended bed, Draco couldn't help but think about the day he had and everything else. He was Head Boy. He had known for a month of course, but now that he was here, it suddenly felt real. Even after everything, the Headmistress had trusted him with that responsibility. Or maybe she had a grander plan for him in her mind. After all, she used to be a Gryffindor. Draco just had to find out why and do what exactly was going to happen next. 

Wanting to distract himself from that, he tried to find a neutral topic of things to think about. After a few failing tentatives that included Quidditch and lessons, he decided to think about what, or rather who, everyone else was most likely thinking about: Nova.

He remembered her now. She had been here for the Triwizard Tournament, she just wasn't paid much attention to because Fleur Delacour (now Weasley, Draco reminded himself) had being the "main attraction" of the Beauxbatons Academy. Draco had only seen Nova in passing a few times, in the Great Hall or during the Tasks outside. 

He knew her family, of course he did. How did he forget the Beauforts? The purebloods were taught all of the most influential families' members and ancestors before they even showed signs of magic. Nova was a pureblood witch, or at least that's what her family claimed. 

The Beauforts originated from France, but had come to England many years ago. They weren't part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight whether because they weren't truly English or because they were known to be a muggle approving family, Draco didn't know. But they had fair amounts of wealth and status in the wizarding world.

Obviously, Nova had been sent to Paris for her education. After the war had started, her family had fled England and gone to her. As far as Draco was informed, Nova was an only child and heir to the family like him. He wondered if he could ever have the chance to talk to her, might learn something more about her. Although, Pansy might not approve of that. He wondered if they'd managed to kill each other yet.

A quick Tempus showed that it was 3 in the morning. Draco really needed to sleep. If the others were awake, they were really good at hiding it, their silencing charms holding strong. Nothing but the water lapping at the windows could be heard in the room. Draco let them lull him in a restless sleep, filled with fire, shadows and sounds of scales sliding down stony hallways.

➳

This was so bizarre. The entire experience felt so foreign and strange. It was one thing to visit this school when she was fourteen, it was a completely different thing to actually attend herself. Especially if attending meant she was going to sleep in the Slytherin dormitories down in the dungeons. One would think Salazar Slytherin wanted luxury for his snakes, when in reality he just wanted luxury for his _snake_. 

Yes, Nova had heard all about his famous Chamber of Secrets and his pet basilisk. Apparently, all of Slytherin's wealth had gone down there and his house was left in _these_ conditions. From what she'd heard, they were meant to build character or something. The darkness and the humid air surely set the right mood if anything. Nova found herself longing for her light-flooded, capacious room back at Beauxbatons. 

She shook her head. _None of that now_ , she chided herself. It's just for a year. Just a year and then she could pursue her actual dreams. She really needed Hogwarts' NEWTs for that though, so no regrets. A Beaufort never looked back it was something she'd been taught since early childhood. 

Her roommates hadn't exactly made her feel all that welcomed either. She'd had the luck to be assigned in the same room with Parkinson, Greengrass and Bulstrode. Neither of them appeared happy at the idea of an intruder. Nova had dealt with a lot worse than a few angry teenage girls they were nothing compared to her old Beauxbatons classmates. The charm and the giggles could fool any outsider, it was something French witches were taught to do before learning to talk.

After a tense few minutes of getting ready for bed, the Slytherins retired to their beds with a few, poorly concealed glares. Nova reminded herself that she was now a Slytherin too. It hadn't really been a surprise, she had rather guessed she was getting sorted in this house. 

The Sorting Hat hadn't seemed so convinced. It had been conflicted between Slytherin and Ravenclaw, while Nova had sat there and tried to keep her goals clear in her mind. The hat had tried to "convince" her that Ravenclaw was the appropriate house for her _bright mind_ and _thirst for knowledge_ , but had changed its mind very quickly and decided on Slytherin after three and a half minutes. Nova wouldn't count herself as a hat stall, there were real legends out there. Headmistress McGonagall herself.

Such a peculiar way to sort students, she thought. The Houses were a very interesting concept, with all their traits, ideals and colors. But the Sorting Hat? Who knew how old that thing was? Patched and dusty, it sure smelled old. Nova wondered if head lice were a thing in this faculty. Shuddering, she cast several dry cleaning charms at her hair and the bedsheets. This was going to be a long year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna rush to justify Nova's behaviour. I'm gonna let you form your own opinions on her. But also because I REGRET NOTHING!  
> Ignore the plot holes, I haven't finished reading the books, but I couldn't wait that long. I'll try to smooth things over as the story goes on, nevermind that I'll be editing this fic every other day out of perfection obsession!  
> And of course there won't be consistency between chapters, word-count wise. The first was 1800 words, this one was 2700 words so what? I do what I feel.  
> This is really the only addition I can make at the moment. I got an essay to write due tomorrow AND exams that start next week so see y'all 👋


	3. Chapter 3

The new term had only started a month ago and Draco's theory of it sucking hard was already getting proven true, time after time. Nothing had gone wrong per say; it's just that things seemed a little too calm and normal for comfort. At least sometimes they were, because other times they went to hell and back, which brought a little too much exhaustion for Draco.

Being a Head Boy had proven to be a lot more counterproductive than he'd formerly hoped. He bitterly admitted that he was lucky to have Granger as Head Girl because the prefects never listened to him, but couldn't never disagree with her. He'd been tempted to go to the Headmistress on many occasions to have her assign someone else Potter maybe, Draco really didn't care who but ignored the inclination, scared of her possible reaction.

Rounds with Granger had become his greatest pet peeve as of late. More often than not, she suggested that they separate to cover more ground and consequentially finish faster, as she put it, which Draco knew it was just an excuse for them to not stay together for longer than necessary. During the times when the prefects were on routes too and separating wouldn't make sense, their patrolling was dominated by an awkward silence that they only broke when greeting or informing each other on trivial things. Draco hated every single minute of them.

Being an Eighth Year came with a lot of privileges, but also a lot of restrictions. One of the latter was Quidditch. They weren't allowed to play for their house teams to win the Cup; because they were older and far more experienced, but also to give the younger students a chance to play (McGonagall's words). But after a few complaints and Draco knew that they were from the Gryffindors it was decided to let the Eight Years form their own teams to play for fun and to relieve some NEWTs stress. Since there were only so many returning students in eighth year, younger students were allowed to join the team, provided that they weren't part of the actual house team.

The tryouts for Slytherin team had been held a week after start of term. Draco had immediately been made Seeker for their team, not having had to try at all. Just as well, he'd thought, there wasn't any other position he'd take, really. Millicent and Greg had been made Beaters and some seventh year, half-blood guy Draco could never remember the name of had won the Keeper position.

Then people lined up for the Chasers' positions. Draco had been bewildered to say the least to see Nova Beaufort among the candidates. And apparently he wasn't the only one. When people caught sight of her, there was a myriad of shouts, whistles and catcalls. Nova seemingly ignored them all, with an expression of disinterest on her face. Her long hair was tied in a ponytail and she held an impressive, brand new broom in her hand. Draco could swear it was a Meteor, the newest and fastest, limited edition broom in the world. He was slightly jealous of her.

Draco couldn't stop thinking about Nova. And her being a newbie had nothing to do with it. She amazed him every time he saw her and they hadn't even spoken outside greetings and pleasantries. He barely even saw her, only during shared classes and mealtimes. After that, she seemed to disappear. One or two times he'd caught her in the Common Room, reading in the couch by the fireplace. Pansy had once mentioned that she read so much, she swore she'd never seen _Ravenclaws_ read like that.

Nova was admittedly extremely intelligent; she'd almost immediately become top of class in every subject, her grades rivaling Granger's like no other had before. Draco had long ago stopped trying to beat any of the two, letting them do whatever they desired and keeping things at his own pace.   
  
  


But that wasn't all there was to it. Nova was not only smart; she was powerful too. Draco had felt her magic the night of her arrival, but after a few weeks watching her perform it he was convinced that Nova was a very powerful witch. There had been many occasions on which she'd not only perfected a particularly hard spell in just a few seconds, but she'd exceeded all possible expectations from the teachers. Draco could remember a funny gaping expression on Professor Flitwick's face when Nova had solved an ancient riddle counter-charm for a dark version of Stupefy, formerly thought irreversible, that left its victims in a permanently comatosed state. Word spread after that day that Nova's discovery was being experimented on and later used to revive lots of St. Mungo's residents. Draco didn't know how much of that rumor was true, but he wouldn't put it past Nova to had gotten it right. They had a healthy, living and most definitely non-comatosed mouse in Flitwick's office to prove it.

And now she was trying out for a Chaser position in the Slytherin team. Incredible! If she was trying, then she had to be good. _Was there anything that girl couldn't do,_ Draco wondered. Even for a pureblood, she was too much of an overachiever. He wondered if her parents had enormous expectations on her and felt a beacon of sympathy flare in his chest. He shook his head, perplexed at his own feelings.

The candidates finally rose and shot through the air, wind flapping their Quidditch robes and hair around, whipping at their faces. Draco and the rest of the team sat in the benches, watching them. A Quaffle was passed from one player to the other, so fast Draco found it hard to follow. Soon enough, Nova grabbed the center of the attention again. Her possession of the Quaffle was immaculate. She swerved expertly around anyone that tried to block her path, as elegant in the air as he'd always seen her on the ground. Draco lost count of the goals she'd scored, too busy paying close attention and trying to understand her technique. One thing he knew for sure; she'd already won a position in the team, the girl was unstoppable. 

Gossips around Draco told him that a flare of hope had ignited among Slytherins, who now thought they'd earned just the thing they needed to win. He almost thought so too. Pity they couldn't play for the Cup, they had a chance of finally winning this time. Draco wondered if McGonagall would allow them to have a mini-championship of some sort, outside the regular matches. He really hoped they could.

At the end of the tryouts, Nova had been made Chaser, just as Draco had predicted, along with Daphne and Theo. Just as well, he thought. He'd played Quidditch with Theo and the guys on a lot of occasions, so he knew that Nott was good. He wasn't sure about Daphne though. She'd never tried for a position before, so he hadn't seen her play nor did she strike him as a player. She must have done alright during the tryouts. Draco wouldn't know, he'd been busy with other thoughts to pay attention to her.

It was this tempest of thoughts and wondering that had Draco spacing out this early morning, staring at his porridge and pushing it around. Pansy had been trying to talk to him for about 15 minutes to no avail. Other Eighth Years around him were chatting casually over coffee and toast. He was vaguely aware of Nova sitting a little further down the table, immersed in a book and eating her breakfast quietly. The day hadn't even started and it already felt sluggish. He sighed.

After a few moments, owls burst into the Great Hall, carrying post and newspapers in a storm of hoots and feathers. Draco lifted his head in time to see his family's eagle owl swoop down in front of him and stretch a leg out. This was odd, he thought to himself, what did his parents want from him so early in the term? He untied the envelope from the owl's leg and gave it a little toast. It hooted satisfied at him and fluttered away, seemingly not waiting for an answer.

Draco turned the envelope in his hands, the Malfoy crest in wax glaring at him. He opened it and pulled the letter out. He began to read it, then blinked a few times. His parents were asking him to join them for dinner later that evening. A feeling of dread overtook his chest, turning his insides cold. He really didn't want to go back to the Manor for a while, preferably never. But by 'wanting to see him' Draco knew they meant for him to be there, no questions asked.

"What is it, Draco?" Pansy asked, pulling him from his thoughts.

"My parents want me to join them this evening," he answered, trying to sound calm and alright, but failing miserably as Pansy's eyes rounded in understanding. He hated that look on her.

"Do you not want to go? You can decline, feign feeling under the weather or having a lot of work to do. They can't make you, surely," she offered, a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Pans," he gulped and mustered a small smile that he knew didn't reach his eyes, "It's just a dinner and they're my parents. I don't mind going, really."

"Are you sure, darling?"

He put a hand over hers where it rested on his shoulder, "I'm sure," he nodded.

"Alright then," she gave him a sad smile and turned to Daphne on her right, "Are you finished? I forgot Slughorn's damned book in the dorm and I'm dreading going all the way there alone."

"Yeah sure, let's go," came Daphne's court response and they got up and left.

Draco sighed. A dinner with his parents. At the Manor. Among the privileges the Eighth Years had, this was one of them. They could leave the school grounds and go home whenever they wished, as long as they returned on time for classes. Right now Draco was thinking of it as a sort of punishment, really. He wondered what could his father possibly ask of him tonight because of course he hadn't been summoned cause his parents missed him. 

Draco had this irrational feeling like he was being watched somehow. He turned his head around the table to see, but nobody was paying attention to him at the moment. He sighed again and promptly tried to get something into his stomach before class started, having a small crisis all the while.

➳

Walking down a hall after a particularly rough Transfiguration lesson with the Headmistress, Nova was lost in thought. This school was very peculiar indeed. But she found it interesting enough. She had been surprised to learn that the Headmistress would be teaching the same subject as before; the woman was strong. Of course, no one knew that she'd met her personally that summer, after she'd applied to continue her studies at Hogwarts. The headmistress had surprised her by asking to meet her immediately. 

Nova had met the woman right here at Hogwarts, in her office. They'd had quite the pleasant chat about school policies and subjects she'd be taking. McGonagall had promised her that she'd feel right at home at Hogwarts as long she was there. Nova had been greatful at the time. Now though... well, it wasn't her fault that Nova was like a unicorn in a farm here; awfully out of place and being stared at all the time.

There was something about her personal standard of magic that amazed everyone. She really couldn't see why. Her magical abilities were a little over average back at the Beauxbatons Academy. And she could feel the magic of many students rush powerfully through their veins, but they couldn't harness it properly. The only person who could was seemingly the one and only Harry Potter. She guessed that after what he had most likely went through during the war, it would have been impossible for him _not_ to learn how to unlock his true potential. But this faculty had failed to teach its students that. Pity, that.

She wasn't used to the idea of being top student. And she knew for a fact that no matter how much the teachers tried to be biased and give her good grades for obvious reasons, they never did. She could tell by the shocked expressions on their faces every time she performed a spell that she'd earned the praise and the good grades more than anyone. Well, maybe anyone but Granger. 

The muggleborn war heroine fascinated Nova to no end. She'd met her once in the library and struck a conversation almost immediately. Granger had seemed reluctant at first, but quickly softened up and gave back the same energy Nova gave her. She'd been right to think so: Granger was one smart witch. They'd bonded over all sorts of topics and books. Nova learned that Granger had almost been sorted into Ravenclaw too and she could see why. Granger had given Nova a list with muggle literature masterpieces and Nova had suggested a few French authors she favoured. Granger had been grateful. It was nice to have someone to have smart, intellectual conversations with, but she wouldn't call Granger a friend exactly. More of yet another acquaintance than anything.

Nova was abruptly pulled from her thoughts when she heard a scream at the end of a hallway she'd just passed by. She turned on her heel and swiftly made her way towards the noise. The more she approached, the clearer the voices became. A chorus of laughter reached her ears before some guy started talking.

"Where do you think you're going, slimy snake?" A zap of magic and another scream of pain pierced the air. Nova ran faster.

"Why did they ever allow scum like you Slytherins return to school? A son of a Death Eater, no less. How does it feel to be squished like a worm?"

Nova turned the corner and caught the scene in front of her. A bunch of Hufflepuffs had cornered a Slytherin boy she thought was maybe from Fourth Year, but didn't know the name of. Ernest Macmillan and Zacharias Smith were seemingly leaders of the Hufflepuff group. Macmillan was keeping the Slytherin at wandpoint, while holding another one in his hand most likely the boy's wand. Smith had placed a foot on the boy's chest, pressing down hard and taunting him, while the group watched and laughed. Nova saw red.

"Expelliarmus!" she cried and before the Hufflepuffs could even see her, three wands flew from their hands and into her outstretched one. Smith and Macmillan turned towards her, shocked expressions on their faces. Some of the Hufflepuffs fled the scene and only four of them stayed. Smith still had the poor guy under his foot.

"What the fuck?" he screeched, perplexed, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Let him go!" Nova ordered, glaring daggers at him.

Smith blinked, looked her up and down, then had the audacity to smirk at her, "Yeah, you see? I don't think I will. Why don't you relax a little, puppet?" The bastard winked.

" _Let him go!_ " she shouted this time. 

"Or what?" demanded Macmillan, frowning at her.

Nova could see the other two Hufflepuffs pulling their wands out, but she acted faster than them. A wordless spell shot through the air from her wand and bound one Hufflepuff's legs together, and she used one of the three wands in her other hand simultaneously with hers to petrify the other, who fell flat on his face, and to hit Macmillan square on the chest with a trapping jinx that had him thrown backwards and chained to the wall. Smith hastily stepped back and tried to escape, but Nova blocked him with a mild Confundus Charm. He fell on the floor with a dumbfounded expression his face.

Nova relaxed her fighting stance and sighed, brushing a few hair strands off her face, "Well that was anticlimactic. Four against one and you jerks made it so easy." She rushed to the Slytherin boy, who was still struggling to get up from the floor.

"Are you alright?" she extended her hand to help him up.

"Yes," he wheezed slightly, "I... I think so." He grabbed her hand and pulled himself up. The boy put a hand over his chest and winced.

"Hang on. Allow me?" she pointed her wand at his chest and waited for his consent. The guy seemed a little afraid, but nodded anyway, trusting her. She gave him a little smile of reassurance and concentrated on her spell. A thin string of blue sparkles shot from her wand and caressed the boy's front, making his robes shine briefly before fading away.

"Better?" she asked.

The boy gave his chest a small rub with his hand and his jaw dropped. "Yes, thank you. Did you really heal it?" he looked awed.

"It's a common healing spell for mild burns and scratches," Nova answered factually, "But I'm not sure if there's any internal damage. I heard them hit you with spells too. If you feel any pain, you should go to the infirmary. Here's your wand," she stretched him the hand with the three wands and he picked his own out of her hand. The boy nodded shyly at her, a blush coloring his cheeks.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?" a voice cut through the brief silence. The Slytherin boy flinched back from Nova as if burned. They both turned to see Malfoy standing at the corner, gaping at the scene in front of him. 

"Malfoy," Nova greeted and he turned his eyes on her, "I caught Smith, Macmillan and a bunch of other Hufflepuffs attack him," she nodded towards the nameless boy, "So I disarmed them," she explained calmly.

Malfoy was staring with a bewildered expression on his face. He took the state of the four Hufflepuffs and frowned. "Seems like you did a little more than disarm them."

"If anything, they're not harmed and they deserved it," she announced.

"Can you uh..." he gestured at them with a hand, "You know... Have them righted and standing?" 

"Certainly," answered Nova, then promptly cried, "Finite!" with all the wands in her hands. Macmillan stumbled from the wall and Smith hastily got up from the floor. The other two Hufflepuffs got up as well and at least had the grace to look ashamed, unlike their friends. 

"Well then, now that _that's_ out of the way," Malfoy exclaimed loudly, with an air of authority about him, "That'll be 20 points from Hufflepuff and I'd wish to see you lot apologize to Daniel this instant."

Ah, so the boy's name was Daniel. He seemed a little nervous at all the attention he was getting. Nova turned and glared at the Hufflepuffs who were glaring at Malfoy and didn't move a muscle, " _Well?!_ " she snapped impatiently at the four guys, who flinched back hard.

"We're sorry," said Smith finally, not at all convincing, but Malfoy let it slide, "Can we have our wands back?" and made to reach for them.

"No you can't," exclaimed Nova at the same time as Malfoy said, "Ah-ah-ah! Not so fast," and strode forward. "May I?" he asked her, pointing at the wands. She nodded and handed them over to him. "I will give these to the headmistress, so I'm gonna be sure you've seen her about this. You can go ask her for them later and she can decide the detention best suited for you," he finished.

"You can't do that!" yelled Smith, going red with fury.

"Watch me," challenged Malfoy, "Off to class with you now, come on" and made a shooing gesture with his hands. The Hufflepuffs fled the scene, grumbling and cursing under their breaths.

"You can go too, Daniel. If something like this happens again, come to me or go to McGonagall alright?" Malfoy addressed the boy.

Daniel nodded, "I will. Thanks Malfoy and errr...," he turned to Nova, "Thank you too, Miss."

"I'm happy to have helped," she answered and nodded to him. He nodded back and left quickly. Malfoy watched him go and Nova watched him do so. She evaluated the situation and the time and decided she was going to be late for Potions. She left with making a noise, not knowing if Malfoy had felt her leave. Well, she thought to herself, this school year was interesting indeed.

➳

One month in and there was already an attack upon the Slytherins. Draco knew for a fact that today's animosity was just the calm before the storm. Smith would most likely tell everyone how he was _attacked_ by _Slytherins_ , making himself the victim, and then everyone would turn on them. He needed to tell the headmistress. Looking down at the two wands in his hands, he decided he had the perfect excuse to meet her. He turned around.

"Listen Beaufort uh...." he trailed off when he realized he was alone in the middle of the hallway, talking to empty space. When had she left? The girl was so strange.

He had been shocked when he'd rounded the corner. What is one supposed to think when encountering a bunch of tied up teens and two others standing and chatting a few feet away? Whatever she'd done to the bunch, she'd succeeded to stop them and also scare them half to death. He found himself hoping she hadn't used anything dark against them. What would that look like? No, she'd said that she worried about the Slytherins' reputation, surely she wouldn't try and make it worse, would she?

Draco fell in deep thoughts on his way to the Headmistress' office. Nova Beaufort had bested a bunch of Hufflepuffs four against one. She was one to be terrified of. Draco kinda wished he'd seen her fight them. He'd just watched her perform Finite Incantatem with _three wands at the same time._ How wild was that? Draco had never seen anyone perform magic with two wands, let alone three. No, he was _definitely_ scared of Nova. Her snap of annoyance before had been enough to send shivers through his body. It was refreshing to see her convey any type of emotion actually, since her face was always a mask of indifference.

He reached McGonagall's office, whispered the password and climbed up. The headmistress was sitting behind her desk, pouring over some documents. She felt his presence and looked up. "Mr. Malfoy, shouldn't you be in class right now?" she tried sounding severe, but only succeeded in sounding as tired as she looked.

"Yes, Headmistress. I am here to report an attack," answered Draco, trying to sound calm and rational.

"Heavens," the woman gasped, "Come on in then and sit down." Draco did. "Now tell me everything."

"Daniel Pucey from Slytherin, Fourth year was attacked a few moments ago today by a bunch of Hufflepuffs. I don't know how the attack began. There were four attackers on the scene when I arrived, but there could have been more initially. I found Zacharias Smith, Ernest Macmillan and two other boys I don't know the names of. I have Smith's and Macmillan's wands with me. I have sent the group to meet you after class, Headmistress. Do with them as you find best," Draco finished his explanation and placed the two wands on her desk.

McGonagall glanced at the wands, picked them up, placed them inside a drawer and continued, "Very well, Mr. Malfoy. And how is Mr. Pucey?"

"He's alright from what I saw. Miss Beaufort had taken care of his injuries."

The Headmistress blinked at him, "Miss Beaufort? Was she there too?" she asked, confused.

"Yes Headmistress. When I arrived, Miss Beaufort was already there. She'd found Daniel getting attacked and disarmed Smith and Macmillan. When I arrived, she was tending to the boy's injuries and returning his own wand to him. The bullies had probably taken it from him."

McGonagall seemed to think for a while, "Very well then, if that's all."

"Actually Headmistress, I wish to say something," she nodded for him to continue, "This attack will only further infuriate the other houses against Slytherin as I'm sure you already know. We need to add security around the castle's hallways, have more students assigned as prefects to help. If you think that's wise, of course," Draco finished his speech, trying to remain calm and determined.

McGonagall scrutinized him through half-lidded eyes, making him squirm. She finally spoke, "I see your point Mr. Malfoy. Do you have someone in mind from your house to suggest for such a position?"

Draco didn't even stop to think, "Yes. Miss Beaufort," he answered. At McGonagall's raised eyebrow, he explained, "From what I saw today, she's competent, skilled, agile and she cares about everyone's safety. She'd be perfect for the job. But you need to ask her, Headmistress. I don't think she'll listen to me or Granger."

The woman seemed to be considering it. "Very well, Mr. Malfoy. I'll consult with Miss Granger too. Tomorrow morning, I'll have a speech during breakfast to announce the new prefect positions and punishments that will come for anyone who takes part on or neglects these attacks. If that's all, you may leave."

"Thank you Headmistress," Draco nodded, got up and made for the door. When he reached it, however, he remembered something and turned to her again, "There's something else. My parents sent me a letter today, requesting my presence at the Manor tonight."

"You know better than I do, Mr. Malfoy, that as an Eighth Year you are free to visit your parents as you wish," said the witch, sounding somehow more tired.

"Certainly. I was just wondering if could use your Floo to get there tonight, and to come back later, if you don't mind."

"Very well, very well, off you go now," she shooed him out.

"Thank you again Headmistress. I'll be here around 6pm," Draco announced and left the office. Not bad for a day's work as Head Boy, he thought to himself, hands shaking a little and heart beating a tattoo on his chest, not bad at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I'm back! And lemme tell you, it has been nuts! Wanna know what yours truly has been doing this weekend? I'll tell you. Among other trivial stuff, I have been reading "The picture of Dorian Gray", watching Lord of The Rings: The Two Towers, writing and adding to this fic ALL THE WHILE I was supposed to be revising for my next exam.  
> If that's not multitasking, I don't know what is.  
> I'm most happy to announce that I've already finished some upcoming chapters, just because I couldn't let the ideas escape me. Those chapters are my absolute favorites and I can't wait for you to read them! Till next time! 👋


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Draco's POV only. Next chapter will start with Nova's.

That evening, Draco kept feeling a little nauseous, dread pooling in his stomach. He had lost count of the times he'd shook his head clear, telling himself that he was being irrational. _It was probably nothing_ , he told himself as he got ready.

He decided to wear robes slightly on the formal side, just to be safe. Although, there was nothing left in the Manor that even resembled the fancy parties and galas of the past that called for formal attire. Draco had many memories of those from his childhood. He fussed over his shirt until Blaise hit him with a pillow across the room, yelling, "Leave it, for Salazar's sake! You look fine."

Draco grumbled under his breath, but stopped buttoning and unbuttoning his abused shirt and focused on his hair. He knew that he ought to do something more than just comb it. He had grown his hair out a little over the summer. Now it was long enough to fall in wisps over his forehead, curling around his ears. Mother would probably want him to slick it back, but he just couldn't. It brought back unwanted memories and he so wanted to believe that he wasn't the same Draco Malfoy he was back then. 

Just combing it is, then. Deeming himself presentable, he bid his dorm mates a good evening and got out of the room. There was no way he was going to stay the night at the Manor, but he suspected that he would return very late and the boys would be asleep by then. An irrational, childish fear urged him to return quickly, lest Filch catch him past curfew, until he remembered he was Head Boy and mentally slapped his forehead. The nerves were affecting his mind now. _Just great!_

He climbed stairs upon stairs and finally arrived in McGonagall's office. He entered it and saw it was empty. The headmistress was not there; he'd thought that she'd be there waiting for him. Did she really trust him in her empty, unguarded office? Not that there anything malevolent he could do in here, but still.

"Good evening, Draco," a voice called from across the room. Draco started violently.

"Merlin!" He looked around the room and found Snape's portrait, looking at him with speculative ink black eyes.

"Oh, it's just you, Uncle. Good evening," he approached the painting. He hadn't seen his godfather since mid-summer, "Did McGonagall have any message for me?"

"No, she just wanted me to make sure you've left safely. She had somewhere to be," Snape said slowly, so much like when he was alive. The artist of his portrait had done a great job. Draco's face must've adopted a soppy expression at some point because Snape's lips curled in disapproval and he said, "Do refrain yourself from making that face, Draco. You look ridiculous."

"Sorry, Uncle," he apologized and tried to look serious, "I guess I don't feel myself tonight."

"I hear Lucius has summoned you to the Manor. Any idea what he wants?"

Draco shook his head, "None."

A snort scared Draco momentarily, even as he turned to see where it came from. He caught Dumbledore's portrait on Snape's left. He was sleeping and had just started snorting loudly. Draco turned an amused smirk towards Snape, in time to catch him roll his eyes skywards in prayer for patience. "And how are you faring with him so close to your portrait?" he asked the painted man cheekily.

Snape's expression got dark. "It doesn't suit you to mock your dead godfather, Draco," he said in a low voice.

Draco tossed his head back in a short laugh. "Sorry," he apologized again, not looking sorry in the least, "it was good to see you, Uncle Sev."

"Don't call me that," warned Snape, but his heart was not in it. He'd told Draco many times to call him 'Professor Snape' while they were at school. He took care to never mix his private life with his teaching career. "Go on now. You're gonna be late." 

As Draco approached the room's fireplace, he heard Snape call him again, "Draco," He turned to him. "Don't worry about tonight. Your parents don't have any announcement to make. I would've heard about it."

Draco nodded, "Thanks Uncle," them promptly grabbed a handful of floo powder, tossed it in the fire and firmly exclaimed "Malfoy Manor". The fire flared green he stepped in and disappeared in a flurry of flames and ashes. 

He stepped outside of the fireplace in one of the house's many sitting rooms, brushing soot off of his robes. Almost immediately, a house elf popped into existence on his right, startling him.

"Welcome home, Master Draco. Mistress sents Flopsy to show Master Draco into the dining parlour. Flopsy will be taking Master Draco's coat," the little creature told Draco and waited for him to speak.

"Yes, thank you Flopsy," Draco took his coat off and extended it to the elf, who didn't touch it but instead made it disappear. To where exactly, Draco never knew, but he didn't care as long as it appeared back. "I can show myself to the parlour, don't worry. You can go."

"Thank you Master. You is nice with Flopsy," a smile brightened her wrinkly face before she disappeared with a _pop_.

Draco was left alone to wander a little around the Manor's grand hallways, until he arrived the parlour. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open. His father was standing close to a window, gazing outside. His mother was sitting in an armchair by the fire across the room, going through an album of pictures. When she heard the door open, she looked up to meet Draco's eye.

"Draco, darling" she greeted him, getting up from her chair and approaching him. 

"Good evening, Mother," he greeted back and let her wrap her arms around him. She'd never hugged him after the age of 11 when he left for Hogwarts, but after the war, she'd warmed to him considerably, deciding that her cold demeanor wasn't helping her son at all. Draco was glad she'd changed; he always found her hugs to be grounding and comforting.

Lucius had turned from his window staring as well. _He_ had never hugged Draco in his life, thinking that was going to make his son soft. He strode forward towards Draco and placed a hand on his shoulder. Draco thought it weighted two tons at least, not unlike lead on his shoulder. "You look well, son," was his father's greeting.

Draco nodded dutifully, "Thank you, Father."

"Let us sit down," his mother suggested, "I'm so glad you could come Draco. I've missed you this month. This house feels empty and gloomy without you. But Lucius is right. You look so much better than when you left."

They all took their places around the table: Lucius in the chair at the head of the table, his wife and Draco on his sides, facing each other. "Thank you, Mother," he answered her, "I believe it was the change of air." He knew that it was the getting away from this dark place, but wasn't about to admit as much in front of his parents.

His mother looked pleasantly convinced by his answer. "Indeed," she nodded and clapped her hands twice. A three course dinner appeared on the table. Everything looked delicious, though Draco found he wasn't that hungry after all. If there was any hope to get this over with sooner rather than later, that hope vanished as they started eating. He didn't say anything.

Most of the dinner went by quietly, interrupted only by small talk about trivial things from both parties. Mostly, it was just his mother doing the talking. Draco felt like this was the calm before the storm and tried to keep his cool. After a while, Lucius cleared his throat. Draco suppressed a flinch. 

"How is school going, Draco?" came his Father's question. Draco felt light-headed, hoping this was the worst he was going to endure tonight.

He swallowed his food and answered, "It is going alright, I suppose. It has only been one month, after all." He belatedly realized his last sentence sounded a lot like he was lowkey 'mocking' his father and bit the inside of his cheek.

If Lucius noticed, he didn't show it. He asked again, "And are your grades agreeable at least?" His mother seemed like she wanted to stop him, but decided against it in the last moments, nevertheless waiting to sweep in and stop her husband from saying something hurtful. Draco was grateful.

Draco saw no point in lying to him. "I've been faring off considerably well. But I am not top of the class, I'm afraid," he admitted, eating another spoonful of whatever kind of soup was in front of him to keep himself from talking more than necessary. His father didn't like it when Draco rushed to explain himself.

Lucius' face darkened in a sneer. "No, I suppose not," he said in a low, bitter voice, "You've never been able to exceed Miss Granger. Such a disappo-"

"Lucius!" Narcissa reprimanded him, not allowing him to finish his sentence. 

"Actually," Draco interrupted them both swiftly, not wanting to hear the same words he'd heard his whole life again tonight, "Granger is not top of the class anymore. At least, not in all of the classes and certainly not in the practical ones. There's someone else who has taken that place." 

Lucius didn't bother to hide his surprise this time. Even Narcissa seemed interested to know more, her brows furrowed. "And who might this new genius be?" his father asked finally.

"She's called Nova Beaufort, father," Draco answered, his demeanor calm.

"Beaufort?" his mother broke the silence, confusion written across her face, "Is that the same family that used to come on our yearly Yule balls, Lucius? The one originating from France?"

"Indeed, that's the family," answered Lucius, his expression thoughtful.

"Oh, I remember their little daughter. Last I saw her, she was only 6 years old and already so clever. I believe she's one month or so younger than you, Draco. Didn't she used to attend the Beauxbatons Academy?" she asked him.

"Yes, she did. But she has transferred to Hogwarts this year to finish her schooling. She's considered an Eighth Year, because of her age, and has been sorted into Slytherin," Draco answered calmly, having relaxed noticeably at the safe topic of their conversation.

"Oh, how wonderful. She's your housemate then? Have you made her acquaintance? Is she really that bright?" her mother suddenly seemed like a schoolgirl, wanting to hear about the latest gossip. Draco supposed there was a reason why she and Pansy got along so well together. He smiled fondly at her.

"I've introduced myself, yes. We don't speak that often, but she's very bright. The teachers are often surprised at her magical skills and knowledge," he explained.

"And what do _you_ think of her?" his father asked him finally. He'd stayed quiet for so long, that Draco startled at his voice. He turned to see Lucius staring at him speculatively. He tried to read his expression, but failed.

"Err... She's alright I suppose. I haven't talked to her that much, as I said, but I did suggest her as a potential prefect to the headmistress." As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them. Why did he think it was necessary to mention that? The truth was that he _hadn't_ been thinking. He'd just wanted his father to stop looking at him like that. Still did, actually.

Lucius arched an eyebrow in a judgemental way, and inquired "And why'd you do that, Draco?"

Draco bristled. He gulped, trying to come up with an answer without revealing the Slytherins' problems at Hogwarts. He didn't want to prove his mother's fears for him true, that her son could get attacked at school. Draco could protect himself and others; but she needn't know any of that. "It's a long story err... I just found that she fitted the position and we need more Slytherin representation in the figures of authority around school..." He trailed off, realizing he had started to babble. He hoped his parents weren't going to demand he elaborate further.

They didn't. Lucius, however, adopted that same old look of disapproval on his face. Draco was screaming inwardly. ' _What the hell did I do now?!_ ' he chanted inside his head, even as he held eye contact with his father.

Lucius decided to speak at last, "You seem to know her quite well, if you offered such a position to her and not to someone you've known for years. However," he paused for dramatic effect and Draco could've laughed, hadn't he been petrified at the moment, "I don't approve of her, Draco. Her family isn't going to help our status in the wizarding society. She's not right for you," he finished coldly.

Draco's jaw went slack for a moment. Whatever he had been expecting his father to say, it was not that. " _What!?_ " he asked in bewilderment, "I never said anything about us being an item. There's _no_ such thing. Father, I hadn't even thought about it until you said it like that," Draco exclaimed in disbelief, finding that he was being sincere; he hadn't thought about it. He was thinking now though, and he got mixed feelings for his troubles.

"What is that supposed to mean, ' _haven't thought about it_ '?" his father demanded, darkly.

"What are you implying, Father?" Draco challenged back, an angry glint in his eyes, already having had enough of this conversation.

Lucius' expression got even more morbid; Draco also knew how much his father hated explaining himself. Draco didn't relent he stared at him, patiently waiting for him to speak. Lucius gave a grand sigh of frustration and began, "I'm certain that you know that as my son and as heir of this house, you have duties to your family and your blood, do you not?"

Draco's magic rushed hotly in his veins, wanting to lash out. He detested being reminded of his "duties". Having realized that this was this dinner's purpose at last, he nodded, wanting to get it over with quickly. He just needed to nod and accept whatever his father was going to say, then make his escape from this hellhole. "Yes, Father. I know my duties," he answered.

"Good. Then you must know that you need to find yourself a wife decent enough to hold the Malfoy name and produce an heir of your own, to keep the bloodline of your family going for another generation."

"Yes, Father," Draco also hated being reminded of the need to find himself a 'bride'. He remembered the days back when his parents had tried to court Pansy and him together. Nothing had come out of that of course, especially after they both realized they weren't interested in each other in the least. Draco hoped in vain that his father hadn't found him another suitable candidate.

"These are bad times for our family's reputation," his father continued, "Not many pureblood families are willing to form such an alliance with us." The way he spoke of his son's marriage like it was a business deal made Draco sick. "Of course, there is one," his father continued Draco's insides turning over and making him nauseous while he listened. "The Greengrass family," Lucius exclaimed at last.

Draco's mind went a mile a minute, "You want me to marry Daphne?" he demanded immediately. It was a definite 'NO', without even thinking about it.

"Of course not," his father answered calmly, "I hear she's already betrothed or at least promised to the heir of the Rowle family."

Odd, Draco thought to himself. Pansy hadn't told him about that. She was the queen of gossip, there's no way she didn't know. Draco cleared his throat and opened his mouth to say, "So that leaves..."

"Her little sister, Astoria," his father finished Draco's sentence for him. He seemed quite pleased of this arrangement. Draco's heart was beating at a dull tempo in his chest, his ears ringing. He didn't know Astoria all that much, although she was almost always around his friend group. Now that he thought about it though, lately she'd been around a little too often. But he never thought anything of it until now.

"Astoria..." Draco said in a low voice, staring at empty space, "but, Father..."

"Silence," Lucius said slowly in a low, warning tone, "I won't hear anything against this arrangement. The Greengrasses are a respectable family; uniting with them will help our reputation considerably. You will begin to court Astoria immediately and when she comes of age, she shall be bethroted to you." 

Narcissa decided to step in at last, "Lucius, darling. Isn't it a little too soon to talk about these things? Draco is rather young to think about marriage, don't you think?"

"Nonsense," exclaimed the Malfoy Major, "I was his age when I bethroted you, my love. Besides, Mr. Greengrass won't wait for much longer. He needs to form alliances immediately as well. His family was just a little less affected from the war than ours. It's exactly the right time for Draco to fulfill the responsibilities he has as our heir."

Draco felt a little green around the edges. He couldn't even verbally describe how much he didn't want to court Astoria. Or anyone for that matter. He didn't even know what career he wanted to pursue. His father most likely wanted him to secure a position in the Ministry, like he and all their ancestors had done once. Draco most definitely didn't want that for himself, but he didn't dare say anything to his father on the matter, lest he be subdued to another lecture.

"Yes, Father. As you wish," he said at last, his head bowed low.

"Excellent," his father exclaimed and tucked at the pudding that had appeared on the table a few minutes ago. Draco was definitely not going to try it. He just needed to get out of there, so he stood up.

"I think it's time for me to return to school," he stated to the room. His mother stood up too.

"Draco, you won't be staying here tonight? I was rather hoping you would." 

"I'm sorry, Mother. I'm afraid I can't stay. The headmistress wants me back tonight, lest I miss classes tomorrow," he lied, not having a better excuse. He just wanted to make his escape sooner rather than later.

"Won't you stay for a little longer, at least?" Narcissa asked hopefully.

"It's better if I leave as soon as possible. The headmistress wasn't there when I used her floo to come and I'm afraid she might close it for the night."

"Alright then," said his mother, deflating a little, "I'll walk you to the floo."

"Thanks mother." He then turned to Lucius, "Good night, Father."

Lucius rose from his seat as well and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder again, "Good night, son. Be safe."

"I will," Draco nodded, shrugged off his father's hand and left the room, his mother walking next to him. It wasn't a particular long way back, but they spent most of it in comfortable silence anyways. Until they stepped inside the sitting room and his mother decided to break it.

"Don't think ill of your father. He's only trying to look after you and our family."

"By making me marry someone I don't know or want to get married to?" Draco scoffed, but he couldn't snap at his mother. He knew that his parents loved each other very much. It had been an arranged marriage, yes, but he'd loved her since Hogwarts and never stopped since. His ways of showing affection were odd, but she didn't mind. She loved him just as much.

Narcissa turned warm, loving eyes on Draco and smiled at him reassuringly. "Everything will turn out alright, you'll see. Now, this Beaufort girl you spoke of..." she trailed off, a hint of a smirk on her lips.

"Mother, please," Draco flushed under his mother's look and groaned, "Don't you start too. There's nothing between me and her."

"I never said there was, darling," Narcissa Malfoy was definitely grinning now. Draco thought it would've looked good on her, had it been for a different reason. He gave a grand sigh of annoyance. His mother tutted at him. "Oh stop that, I'm just teasing you."

She reached both her hands up to cup Draco's face. He couldn't help but lean into his mother's touch. Her hands were soft and warm against his pale cheeks. "You know, a mother just wants to see her son happy," she murmured in a low voice, her thumbs rubbing circles over Draco's cheekbones. She looked at him like he was her entire world. Draco's heart melted and his eyes stung.

Narcissa reached to brush some hair strands from her son's forehead. "Your hair has grown considerably over the summer. I think it looks good on you. You look just like your father when he was your age."

Draco's stomach turned at the mention of his resemblance to his father, but nodded dutifully. He wrapped his arms around his mother in a brief embrace, smelling lungfuls of her lavender perfume. She hugged him back. The hug was over way too soon Draco stepped back from her arms, kissed her cheeks and bid her good night, before stepping into the floo and disappearing amongst the flames.

He fell into his bed that night, trying not to wake his dorm mates up, overthinking the night's events at the Manor. He didn't sleep for hours, not until it had already just started to dawn, stars fading slowly from the sky as it shed its dark tinge. The last thing he thought before finally closing his eyes was that he was never going to let his hair get long like Lucius'.

➳

His sleep was short and too restless. No dreams or nightmares, but that was even worse tonight. Draco could feel the sunlight burning the front of his eyelids, but they felt glued together it was impossible to get them open. Belatedly he realized someone was calling his name, although it felt like hearing through cotton.

"Draco. Draco, wake up! Get up you tosser. Don't make me pour water on you," someone threatened him from somewhere in the room. He groaned.

"Nnngghhhh."

"Indeed," the voice said mockingly, "I'd love to stay and hear more about that all day, but we're gonna be late for Arithmancy. Come on!" 

A pillow was flung at his face, blessedly blocking the sun but suffocating him. He reached a hand from under his covers to grab and toss it off. His arm felt like made of lead, his whole body was aching from exertion. He really needed to sleep just a little longer.

" _Oi!!_ " the voice was very close to his ear now, "Get up or I'll leave you here."

Draco couldn't quite process the words spoken to him, but he understood enough to reply, "Sssokkay nnnleavvee..."

The voice gave a frustrated sigh. Then all of a sudden two hands grabbed his shoulders and shook him fiercely. "Rise and shine, you wanker!" the voice all but shouted in his face.

The last threads of sleep broke as Draco's eyes snapped open and he pushed the now blurry image of Blaise away. Blaise staggered a little bit, straightened his uniform and said, "Finally the princess awakens. I've been calling you for ages. Everyone else has left for breakfast, come on. Get up and dress yourself. We've missed breakfast as it is."

Draco groaned deeply and rubbed his eyes until he saw stars. He got up on a sitting position. The other guys had really left, and there were tons of pillows piled over Draco's bed and his body. "And these?" he inquired, an eyebrow raised.

"I flung them at you trying to wake you up," Blaise answered matter-of-factly, checking his reflection in front of the mirror.

"Wanker," Draco grumbled and stood up.

"You look horrible," Blaise observed helpfully.

"Thanks," came Draco's scathing reply from the bathroom.

"How did dinner with Mommy and Daddy go, then?" 

"Ughhhh" Draco gave a long, suffering groan, "Father wants me to get married as soon as yesterday, basically."

"Circe!" breathed Blaise from behind him after a bit, having entered the bathroom, "And I'm guessing he already has a pureblood witch in mind for you, correct?"

"Not just in mind," Draco spoke around the toothpaste in his mouth, "He wants me to start courting Astoria immediately."

Blaise's mouth formed a little 'o' of surprise. "Daphne's sister?!"

"Yup," answered Draco, spitting in the sink and washing his face.

"Well uhhh...." Blaise worked around something to say to cheer his friend up as they exited the bathroom, "Astoria isn't that bad. She's very pretty and..."

"And nothing like me or like anything I want from this life?" Draco finished with a raised eyebrow, before diving into his trunk to look for a clean shirt.

"You're being a little hard on her. Maybe she doesn't want marry you either." When Blaise caught Draco's gobsmacked face of disbelief, he sighed, "Okay yeah, she's always around us. A little clingy, if I'm honest. I'm just trying to comfort you, dammit. She's gonna be your bride, not mine Hey!" Blaise ducked from a balled up shirt thrown at his face, "Calm down, drama queen." Draco gave another groan of pain.

"Astoria is not my type," Blaise piped in after a minute as an afterthought, leaning on one of his bed's posts, "She's too childish. If we were talking about Nova though..." he trailed off pointedly and gave a whistle. Draco choked on air, spluttering from under the shirt he'd chosen to wear, desperately trying to get his head out. Blaise made no move to help him out and continued as if he hadn't been interrupted at all.

"She's so hot. I like how she never smiles. I bet I could put a smile on that severe face of hers."

Draco felt his stomach do a few cartwheels, remembering last night's conversation with his parents. He tried to look composed, throwing a jumper over his shirt, "Oh yeah?" he asked, thoroughly glad his voice didn't break.

"Oh definitely," Blaise stared in the distance now, a pleased smile across his face. Draco knew that face, had seen it for years on Blaise it made him feel weird. Blaise was definitely going to try and chat Nova up. "I heard that she had whooped Smith's arse yesterday," Blaise continued conversationally.

Draco gave a snort in amusement, " 'Whooped' wouldn't be the word I'd use."

Blaise's eyes got wide as he rounded on him, "Were you there? Did you see what happened? Tell me everything!"

"Fuck, take it easy," Draco gave a small laugh, stepping away from him, "Unfortunately, I wasn't there when she fought them. But when I arrived, I found Smith, Macmillan and two others tied and on the ground around her, while she was taking care of Daniel in Fourth Year, completely unbothered about the tossers."

Blaise gave a breath of awe, "Woah... She has destroyed them! Merlin, that witch is _fire_. I would've paid money to see her take them down."

"I was thinking the same thing yesterday. She had their wands and everything. Isn't it a little weird for her to step in and save a Slytherin from being bullied? Or anyone for that matter? I mean, it is still so early in the term and she never talks to any of us."

Blaise was contemplating an answer, "No it is definitely a little weird, but I don't give a fig. I'll try to win her over, just watch me."

"Yeah, yeah, good luck with that," Draco said in a patronizing voice while finally wearing his shoes, "What time is it?"

Blaise waved his wand to cast a Tempus and both their mouths dropped when they saw that the lesson was going to start in two minutes. " _Shit!_ " they both cursed and took off, running to get to Arithmancy on time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. Why yes, I do have an exam tomorrow. I'd much rather post another chapter here. Who cares about philosophy? I got more than enough inside my head.  
> Who knew writing was so exciting? I can't stop!


	5. Chapter 5

Nova made her way up to Advanced Arithmancy flocked by a group of fellow Slytherins. She was looking forward to this class. Not only did she enjoy the intricate problems they were given to solve, but today she'd also have the chance to focus on something and distract herself from all the attention. It was like Hogwarts had never seen a girl from France before the stares itched on the back of her neck like crawling bugs. She really wished they would stop.

To top it all, the headmistress had called her to her office before breakfast earlier. Nova had been surprised at the request to say the least. Whatever she'd expected McGonagall to say, having the woman ask her if she'd agree to be a prefect had not been it. She'd stared comically at the headmistress, thinking she'd heard it wrong, while the older woman didn't even blink. At last, Nova had collected herself and said that she had to think about it first. She'd asked McGonagall why did she think the school needed more prefects and why was _she_ a good choice for that job, but the woman had raised a hand and ushered her to go eat breakfast, saying that she was going to have a speech to explain everything during the meal.

Nova had left her office and went down to the Great Hall, thinking that something was definitely going on here. The headmistress wouldn't just ask a transfer student to become a prefect in her school like that. She strongly suspected it all had something to do with yesterday's attack. Had someone told her that she took care of that situation? Maybe Smith had opened his big mouth, or perhaps.... But there was no way. Why would _Malfoy_ ask McGonagall to make her a prefect? 

Nova's first suspicions were proven true when, during breakfast, the headmistress stood from her seat, called for everyone's attention and began to elaborate yesterday's attack, leaving their names out. Her voice was firm, her face severe and her words filled with warning. Everyone in the hall were holding their breaths, fearing her wrath. Nova hid a smirk, but felt a little sad for the first years that were cowering behind older students. McGonagall listed all the punishments for any type of bullying she'd so much as _suspect_ of and finished her speech with a sharp, "Do I make myself clear?"

Many students flinched back at her tone and nodded fervently. McGonagall then sat down and looked around the Hall, seemingly judging potential prefects or something. Almost immediately she caught Nova's eye who was already looking at her and raised an eyebrow. Nova had exactly five seconds to give it one last brief thought, then she gave the woman a firm nod, her lips thin and expression determined. McGonagall seemed to have understood it, for she nodded back in approval and waved her wand to send a little folded napkin floating towards Nova.

She was aware of the many eyes looking at her as she grabbed the napkin mid-air and unfolded it to reveal a newly polished prefect pin. She rolled it between her fingertips, watching it gleam in the candlelight. She diverted her eyes from the pin to look at her housemates. Many of them were caught staring and looked away. Her dorm mates didn't though. Bulstrode looked confused, Greengrass was gaping and Parkinson had an unimpressed look of annoyance in her face.

"McGonagall really made you a prefect?!" asked Daphne, still a little shocked.

"She asked and I accepted," Nova explained, putting the pin in her uniform. She was suddenly determined to make the most of this new power given to her. But first she needed to find who was responsible for her 'promotion'.

Right now, she just couldn't get to class fast enough. So many Slytherin girls and not only were fussing over her and her new prefect position. The Arithmancy classroom suddenly seemed like the promised land. Professor Vector was good enough she taught expertly, but she could be very opinionated and bigoted sometimes. On bad days, she turned into a real banshee and everyone had learned that the hard way. Nova had long decided to ignore her hateful comments and carry on.

The Slytherins arrived to the classroom and staggered inside. The Ravenclaws were already there. Among the other three houses, Nova found them the most tolerable, but maybe she was a little biased. Sometimes she found herself wondering what if she'd been sorted into Ravenclaw, how different would her life be now. She shook her head clear every time because she knew that Slytherin was the right house for her. Besides, Slytherins could be intelligent and creative the house traits weren't solely made for the members of a certain house.

Everyone found a place to sit. Nova walked towards a front row table that was empty in the corner next to the wall and sat down. Professor Vector swooped inside the classroom shortly after them, greeting, "Good morning, students," in a bored tone and got a chorus of "good morning's" in return. She was about to start the lesson when Malfoy and Zabini bursted through the door, panting slightly. The teacher threw both of them venomous looks and loudly said, "Well, looks like someone's overslept today. How _kind_ of you to finally join us."

They both apologized, then Zabini patted Malfoy's shoulder, murmured something in his ear and headed towards the far end of the class to sit next to Nott. Malfoy remained standing by the door, swiftly scanning the room. Nova did the same thing and realized the spot next to her was the only one left. She fixed her eyes on Malfoy who seemed a little unsure.

" _Well?_ " asked the professor impatiently, "Do sit one of these days."

He finally looked at Nova, and she nodded quickly, nonverbally beckoning him to come sit down. Malfoy came to a decision and walked stiffly towards her desk. He sat down gracefully and looking at Nova, quietly greeted, "Hey." He had big dark circles under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept in days. Nova had heard around the Common Room about the nightmares many people seemed to be having and wondered if Malfoy suffered the same fate as them.

"Good morning," Nova greeted back politely and promptly looked back to the teacher who had started the lesson. They were quickly given a few problems to solve and she started working on them immediately. Draco did the same, albeit a little reluctantly, finding it a little hard to focus.

After a few minutes of silent work, students around class started finishing up. Nova finished her work as well. The answers seemed alright to her, but one could never know for sure in this subject. She looked up to check on Malfoy and found Professor Vector looming over their table, staring at his work with a manic glint in her eye. Nova was slightly concerned, feeling the tension that was electrifying the air. Before she could guess what was happening, the teacher had started talking, in a rather mocking voice.

"What's the problem, Mr. Malfoy? Can't solve a simple exercise, can you? Why, if you had paid attention to my lessons, you would know how to do simple work like this."

Nova was stupefied. Professor Vector was rather rude sometimes, yes, but she'd never attacked a student so openly before. Snide, subtle comments were one thing, but this? This was uncalled for and downright illicit. Nova could see from the corner of her eye that many students were as shocked as she felt, or in Slytherin Eighth Years' case, looking murderous and glaring daggers at the teacher. 

Nova chanced a look at Malfoy and found him looking thunderous as well. His jaw was clenched painfully, staring at the teacher in fury and seemingly just a thread away from exploding. Under the table, his right hand was hovering uncertainly over his wand inside his pocket. Nova could feel his magic, unsteady and fizzing in his veins, ready to lash out. The teacher continued her merciless mockery, "Such a disappointment. I don't know why we are wasting time teaching _Death Eaters_ in the very school they tried to destroy," some girl behind them gasped, but the professor didn't seem to notice, talking fervently and not even looking at Malfoy, "I will have a talk with the headmistress because this is a mockery of education and justice! I bet Lucius is having a _blast_ knowing he's out of Azkaban and his heir...."

Malfoy's last thread of patience appeared to have snapped because he lurched forward, ready to attack. Nova surrendered to her impulses and grabbed his right hand under the table to hold him down. Malfoy stopped as if hit by a petrifying spell, his grey eyes going round. Luckily, the teacher had her back turned to them talking animatedly about injustice and murderers, hands gesturing wildly so she hadn't noticed them.

Nova sighed in relief. After a moment, Malfoy turned to look at her, eyes filled with a disarray of emotions, confusion being the most prominent at the moment. Nova held his eye contact and shook her head. She tried to convey as much determination into her eyes as she could, imploring him to stay quiet. Malfoy was still buzzing slightly with pent up anger, so Nova mouthed a little " _Please_ ," and finally gave his hand a small squeeze.

That appeared to have done the trick. He deflated immediately and stared their joined hands in surprised disbelief. Nova's skin prickled and she fought against the urge to pull her hand back. Nobody could see it anyway, and Malfoy really needed some anchoring at the moment. He refocused his eyes on her and gave a small nod of acceptance. Nova offered him a small smile and squeezed his hand again. 

Professor Vector was talking still. Nova felt sickly irritated thinking of one or two chosen hexes she'd just love to try on this bint at the moment. She let her cold mask slip back on her face, letting a little annoyance pour into her expression and cleared her throat, interrupting the teacher's complaints. 

"That's quite alright professor," she declared a little loudly, "I am finished with my work so I can help Malfoy with his now." Vector would've loved someone to say something about her scathing remarks, but Nova didn't want to give her the pleasure. At the teacher's splutters of indignation, she continued, "Oh no, don't worry professor. It's no bother, _really_ , I'm always glad to help," she finished with a rather nasty sort of smile, but the teacher ignored it, sniffed a short "Very well," and resumed her walking around the classroom, finally checking everyone else's progress.

Nova hid a smirk; no teacher would ever dare say anything to McGonagall's precious transpher student as she'd overheard herself get described a few days ago lest she spread bad words about them and students started leaving. She was well acquainted with such policies and decided that it wouldn't hurt to use them in her favour sometimes.

Nova turned to Malfoy, who was gaping at her, astonishment apparent on his face. She realized she was still clutching his hand under the table, so she gave him one last nod of reassurance and retracted her hand. Her demeanor remained cold and distant for the rest of the lesson, even as she explained the problems to Malfoy and solved them away with him, which seemed to bother him to no end. But even if he really felt perplexed at her change of character, he tried his best to hide it and focus on her explanations instead.

At the end of the lesson, she swiftly packed her things and rose from her seat, walking briskly towards the door without a look back. She had a few seconds to think ' _What the heck, Nova? What was that?_ ' before she heard Malfoy call after her, sprinting down the hall to catch up. He staggered to a stop and walked with her. "Hey uh..." he seemed unsure of how to address her. Nova helped him out.

"Yes, Malfoy?" she said quietly.

"Err..." he answered eloquently, swallowed, tried again, "Why... why did you stop me back there?"

Nova bit back a sigh. "Why did that stop you?" she challenged, raising an eyebrow at him.

If possible, Malfoy went more anxious and insecure than before, "I I... That is..." he murmured.

"Well, were you going to attack her?" asked Nova, judgment clear on her voice.

"I... maybe..." he sounded unsure.

"Did you want to attack her?"

"I... Yeah, I did," he answered truthfully, but rushed to explain, "It's just that"

"You don't own me explanations," she cut him off with a raised hand, "How about now? Do you want to attack her _now_?"

Malfoy considered the question for a second, then shook his head, "No, I guess I don't... Not anymore."

"So there you have it," Nova gestured with her hand, "One shouldn't do things one might regret later."

He stared at her like she'd gone mad. He tried talking again. "O _kay_?" he said slowly, "But... why do you care what happens to me?" 

She looked at him for a bit, considering the question. "I don't," she answered at last.

"Merlin!" Malfoy threw his hands in the air. Nova found his shenanigans rather amusing, but she liked him better when he was the ever confident and composed Draco Malfoy. "What do you mean you don't? Nobody would have done what you did, how can you say"

"Malfoy!" she cut him off, having stopped walking abruptly, and turned to him, "If you wish for me to stop interacting with you completely, I shall comply and do as much. I am not waiting for you to thank me for ' _what I did_ ' as you put it, but neither am I going to stand here with you questioning me for my actions. I do have one question for you though, and I want an honest answer."

Malfoy's gobsmacked expression was one for the books. He gave a tight nod, unable to speak just yet.

"Did _you_ ask the headmistress to make me a prefect?" she inquired calmly, trying to keep a neutral expression. Something told Nova that her companion hadn't been expecting such a question at all, because his eyes went round as he dropped them to her prefect badge pinned on her uniform, as if noticing it for the first time. She guessed that it was probably true.

"You accepted it?" asked Malfoy suddenly, his eyes focusing on hers again.

"So it _was_ you," Nova dodged the question and stared at him, folding her arms over her chest.

Malfoy straightened his back and swallowed, "Yes. I asked McGonagall to make you a prefect."

"Why?" she demanded.

"Because we need you," he answered in earnest, getting some of his usual confidence back, "You are perfect for this position. It's true that I didn't see how you managed the Hufflepuff group yesterday, but I know it was clean work. Nobody was harmed. I figured we need more prefects to help with the situation the Slytherins have and you were the first person that came to my mind."

Now it was Nova's time to look bewildered. She rather hoped it didn't show that much on her face. Out of all people, she didn't know _Malfoy_ thought so highly of her. Especially after ~~not~~ seeing her protect one of their own. She had expected many people to be impressed had dealt with their gossip and stares of admiration all day yesterday but to have impressed the Slytherin Prince? They _needed_ her? Really? Why, this was precious.

"Why didn't _you_ ask me? It was your idea and you _are_ Head Boy after all," she couldn't help but point out.

"Errr.." Malfoy stuttered a little, "I didn't think you would agree to it if the request came from me or Granger. It had to be McGonagall," he answered, not sounding convincing at all.

"I feel like there's more to it than just that," Nova stated with a small smirk playing on her lips. When Malfoy flushed awkwardly, she continued, "Nevertheless, I said yes, as you can see. But I would have protected the vulnerable students anyway. I suppose this just makes things easier and..." she looked up at him, a feral grin in face, "more permissible," she said in a low voice, then promptly dropped the act to say, "Now if you'll excuse me..."

She didn't let him say anything in response as she began walking down the stairs towards the dungeons and her dorm. Honestly, she thought she might have gone a little too far there. Malfoy deserved an explanation, but truth be told, Nova didn't know _why_ she'd saved him had she saved him even? From what? Detention? The situation had seemed far more grave at the time. An old conversation with her father came to the front of her mind, but she brushed it off as she'd always done. It was a warped idea anyway, it was not going to happen. She kept walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. Yes, I took my philosophy exam today. Yes I should start revising for the next exam. No I won't be doing that because I'd rather update y'all. Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

That was unexpected. Draco was suddenly left alone in the middle of the hallway, blinking at the space where one Nova Beaufort had stood not half a minute ago. 'What just happened?' he thought to himself, 'Did...did I just have my first real conversation with her?' and then proceeded to chant ' _what the fuck?_ ' over and over in his head.

Professor Vector had really infuriated him to no bounds this morning. That was the exact thing he didn't need after the awful dinner he'd had last night. Had it not been for Nova... Well, Draco doubted he would've _attacked_ Vector, but he would've been in trouble either way. Head Boy or not, he was on thin ice this year and fighting a teacher would've complicated everything.

But the fact that Nova had stopped him didn't make him feel as relieved as he should be. He knew that her cold, uncaring demeanor was just a facade. She cared, and cared a lot at that. But what she'd done for him felt... _different_ for some reason. More personal or something. The way she'd grabbed his hand to hold him down. To his horror he remembered how, when talking to the professor, she'd even rubbed a thumb over his hand, not being aware of it.

Then she'd gone all cold at everyone again. It completely threw him off when that happened. He couldn't understand why the girl was so guarded all the time. She'd even left the classroom immediately after the lesson was over; hadn't even looked at him. He'd chased after her in a daze, not even stopping to think what he was going to say to her, having not talked to her before and all. And she hadn't given him a single explanation, only demanding to know if it had been _his_ idea for her to be a prefect and why. Draco had felt the need to say that he was the one that was supposed to ask questions here, but Nova had walked out of their conversation yet again. He couldn't help but feel like this was slowly becoming a thing now.

Draco's brain felt sluggish and clogged, his vision unfocused. Wanting to get going, but finding it impossible to wrap his head around what had just transpired, he just stood there, staring dumbly at the flagstone floor. He needn't worry about being unable to focus or move though, because just then he heard footsteps coming in his direction and suddenly a voice called his name, "Draco!"

He turned around to see Pansy, Blaise and Greg rushing to his side. He blinked slowly at them, verbal communication still at odds with his mouth.

"Where did you go?" inquired Pansy, "We were looking for you. One second you were right there and then you vanished."

Draco tried to hold her eye contact stared at her eyes more like but didn't open his mouth to reply. Pansy's eyebrows furrowed and her lips curled, "Well?"

"Mate?" Blaise touched his shoulder, expression concerned, "Are you alright?"

Draco turned to him, then stared stiffly off into the distance, not even nodding or shaking his head. Was he alright? He genuinely couldn't tell.

"Think we should take him to Madam Pomfrey?" asked Greg suddenly, glancing at Draco, then at the two other Slytherins, then back at Draco again.

"No, no I don't think that's necessary," stated Blaise calmly, "The day has started a little stressfully for him today, that's all. Let's just take him to the dorm. None of us has a class this period, right?"

Pansy and Greg shook their heads. Blaise nodded, "Alright then, let's go. Greg, help me support him. He doesn't seem like he can't walk by himself but..."

"Yeah okay," Greg nodded and positioned himself to Draco's left, while Blaise took his right side, "Come on Draco, let's go," he urged Draco, pushing him forward slightly. Blaise did the same, gently tugging his sleeve.

Draco seemed to understand what his friends were asking of him, their touches breaking through his fogged daze. He nodded and started walking, directed by the boys' hands on his shoulders. Pansy walked in front of them, turning around to look at him every half minute. They descended the stairs as quickly as they could. The way down to the dungeons was so long that Draco slowly started regaining conscience of his surroundings.

When they arrived the Common Room, many heads turned to look at them and students rushed to their side to ask if Draco was okay after Vector's class. He wasn't ready to say anything just yet, but he didn't have to either because just then Pansy half-shouted at the Slytherins, "This is none of your damn business! Now clear this path before I curse you all!" Her scathing words made the group flinch back and she shoved her way through them towards the boys' dormitories.

When they finally arrived and stepped inside the dorm, Pansy flung herself at the nearest bed and groaned, "Ugh, I hate it when random Slytherins pretend like they care."

Blaise directed Draco to his bed and pushed him down to sit. He fell softly, blinking fast to clear his head.

"Are you better now, Draco?" Greg asked him from his side. Draco finally looked up and at him, eyes focused. He tried to swallow, but his throat felt dry like parchment. "Yes," he managed to croak, "Yeah I'm feeling better now. Thanks."

"Vitreum Verto," he heard Pansy whisper and turned around in time to see a quill in her hand transform into a crystal glass, which she passed on to Blaise. He filled it with an _Aguamenti_ and placed it into Draco's hands. "Drink it" Blaise all but ordered.

Draco didn't need to be told twice. He raised the cup to his lips and finished it in three big gulps, some water escaping his lips and sliding down his chin. When he sat the glass down on his bedside table, his stomach rumbled loudly. Blaise's own gave a grumble in sympathy.

"Ah yes, we skipped breakfast today. I could eat a whole hippogriff," mourned Blaise, rubbing his stomach, "Greg, will you be a dear and go grab something for me and Draco from the kitchens, please?"

Greg looked at him uncertainly, but when he caught the paleness of Draco's face, nodded dutifully and got up, "Yeah, okay. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Thanks Greg," called Draco from his bed. When the door closed behind his friend, he flopped down on his back, staring at his bed canopy. He heard Pansy get up and shuffle towards his bed, sitting next to him.

"Are you really alright, Dray? she asked him, voice full of concern.

Draco sighed. "I don't know, Pans. My head feels heavy but..." he trailed off with a shrug.

"I could've killed that banshee!" she spat hotly after a beat, "How dare she say things like that? We need to report her to McGonagall. She can't get away with it so easily!"

"Forget about it, Pans," he murmured, closing his eyes, "It's nothing."

"Like hell it is," she sat up on the bed and leaned over. Draco opened one eye to spot her in his peripheral vision, "She was verbally attacking you, and us too, although indirectly. It's not fair and you know it!"

Draco's tongue worked around an answer to give to her, "Yes, it isn't fair. But even though I'm Head Boy, I'm still Lucius Malfoy's son. I'm branded and..."

" _And_ ," Pansy interrupted him pointedly, "that's exactly the reason why McGonagall would listen to you. If she gave a second chance to any of us, it means the woman trusts us. She can be insufferable, but she wouldn't brush you off if you went to her about something like this. She held a whole speech today about how attacks against Slytherins wouldn't be tolerated. How is a teacher harassing us any different from a student?" she finished her rant with a furious tone, half yelling.

"McGonagall had a speech today?" Blaise asked from the next bed. Pansy turned to him, glaring.

"Is that honestly the _only_ thing you see as important in everything I just said?" she asked incredulously.

Blaise lifted his hands up in defense, "Hey I'm not saying I don't agree with you. If Draco won't, I'll go to McGonagall to report what happened myself." At Draco's splutters of indignation, he spoke a little louder, "Yes, I will. Vector deserves it. Now, tell us about the speech, Pans. What did old McG say?"

Pansy gave a hearty sigh but started explaining anyway, about how there would be more prefects, stricter punishments for any type of inter-house bullying, especially hate towards the Slytherins and everything. She finished her rant with a loud, "And guess who got immediately assigned as a prefect?"

Blaise asked, "Who?" at the same time as Draco said, "Beaufort." Both Pansy and Blaise turned abruptly to him, confusion and surprise written across their faces. Pansy was gaping.

"How did you know that?" she demanded.

Now, had Draco been in a better state of mind at the moment, he would've said that he saw her prefect pin when he sat next to her in class and saved himself a lot of drama. But he wasn't really thinking, so he sat up and said, "I told McGonagall to make her." As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them.

He turned to Pansy slowly to see her jaw slack and a look of betrayal in her eyes. After a beat or two, she practically screamed in his ear, "YOU TOLD MCGONAGALL TO MAKE HER A PREFECT?!"

Draco gave a big sigh and buried his face in his hands. He figured there was no point in lying now that he'd already confessed his crime. "Yes, I did" came his muffled answer.

"Why?" Blaise asked from his bed.

"Be _cause_ ," Draco stressed the last syllable, "She was the one who saved Daniel yesterday. She did everything right, so I figured she was perfect for the job. I wasn't really thinking to be honest, she's just the first person who came to my mind."

At Pansy's shout of "WHAT?!" Draco realized he was digging his own grave. He really needed to stop talking. Was there any tongue-tying jinx he could safely cast on himself? He turned to Pansy slowly, fearing her fury.

"Beaufort was the first person you thought of to make a prefect? _What about me?!_ " she demanded hotly. If looks could kill, Draco would've been a scorch mark on the bedsheets by now. He gulped, but determinedly stared at her in mild disbelief.

"Do you hear yourself, Pans? You would've never accepted to do routes around Hogwarts at night. Your sleep is the most important thing to you."

"Well _duh_ ," she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air, "Of course I would've said no. I've so much to do all day as it is. But is the thought that counts, Dray," her mouth curled in a pitiful pout, but immediately thinned to spit, "Not only you didn't think of me, but you suggested _her_!"

"Why do you complain so much about her, Pansy?" asked Blaise, now laying backwards on his elbows, "What has she ever done to you?"

"What she has _done_ ," Pansy bit at him, "is that she's insufferable and so full of herself! I can't stand people like that."

"You're like that sometimes," Blaise pointed out and earned a pillow to the face for his troubles.

"I'm nothing like her. She's so infuriating! Sometimes she reads till the wee hours of the morning, all the scones burning and we can't even sleep. Also, I swear that when she showers, there's no hot water left for us. We live under a _lake_ , for Merlin's sake, the hot water is sacred to us..."

Pansy continued to rant, while Blaise and Draco rolled their eyes. After a minute or so, Greg entered the dorm with several trays floating around him, a look of firm concentration on his face as he levitated them.

Blaise jumped from his bed, screaming, "Food! Oh Greg, forget Potter, _you're_ my savior!" and rushed to help him set the trays down.

"The elves were in a good mood," Greg explained, "I hadn't even finished asking, before they set to work and got these ready in 5 minutes flat. There's different types of sandwiches, buttered toast, bacon and eggs. They had ran out of coffee though."

"It's okay Greg. Thank you," said Draco and accepted a tray from Blaise. They both started ravishing their food like starved animals, while Greg and Pansy had each snagged a sandwich and started munching on them slowly.

"So," asked Greg after a while, brushing bread crumbs off his school robes, "What were you guys talking about? What did I miss?"

"Not much, just about Nova Beaufort apparently becoming a prefect," Blaise answered, having finished his food too. Almost immediately, he and Draco flinched a little, upon sensing more than seeing Pansy gear up for another storm of complaining.

Greg looked at them and noticed the tension, breathing a small ' _Ah'_ of understanding and immediately bellowing, "How was dinner with your parents last night, Draco?" He seemed eager to avoid listening to Pansy too.

Draco wanted to scream his thanks to him. He wasn't that inclined to retell last night's almost _disastrous_ dinner, but anything was more preferable at the moment. He shot Greg a tremendously grateful look after he saw Pansy deflate and seem to be more interested in this newfound topic. Draco gave a hearty sigh before beginning to elaborate.

"Awful. Father made it very clear that he wants me to marry Astoria and that I am to start courting her immediately," he admitted, bringing his knees up and sinking his face in them.

" _What?!?_ " Pansy's yell of outrage made him look up, "He can't do that!"

"Why not?" Draco asked her in defeat, "We were supposed to get married once too, remember?" he indicated between them with a hand, "This isn't new."

Pansy didn't look grateful at remembering their old 'relationship', but expertly ignored that anyway. "You were _expecting_ something like this?" she asked in bewilderment.

"Not last night, I wasn't. I thought... well I don't know what I thought," he threw his hands in the air, "Anything but that. Father wants to form an 'alliance' with the Greengrass family and apparently Daphne is..." he trailed off, remembering. He turned fully towards Pansy, "Did you know that Daphne is betrothed to the heir of Rowle?"

Pansy said, "Yes, I've known for months," at the same time as Greg and Blaise asked, "What!?" She turned to them, "What? You guys didn't know? How could you _not_ know?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" demanded Blaise.

"Oh honestly, what was there to tell? It's not that big of a deal. She's engaged, so what? She doesn't go flaunting it around so I didn't find it necessary to tell you anything about it," she answered languidly, checking her nails. They all stared at her in disbelief.

Draco cleared his throat, "Erm... Yes, whatever. So since Daphne's... taken, the next choice was Astoria," he finished with a heap and laid on his back.

"That little viper," murmured Pansy hotly, "No wonder she's around us all the time. I have half a mind to-" 

"Pans, no," Draco cut her off, with a hand up in her general direction, "Whatever you're thinking, it's not going to help me so don't even think about it."

"Ugh," she groaned, "Fine. So what are you going to do about this? Surely you won't marry her just because your father says so."

Draco stared at his bed canopy again, sighing. "What other choice do I have?" he mourned.

"Well..." Blaise started talking, but trailed off quickly, thinking. Pansy raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him. He tried again. "You should probably ignore it at first," he managed.

Draco turned his head to look at him, "Are you insane? I can't ignore something like this."

Blaise flung a pillow at his face. "I said at first, you wanker," he explained, "Feign being too busy with school work and Head Boy duties to court Astoria. Find excuses to delay the ordeal until you can't anymore. Then..." he trailed off again, shrugging his shoulders.

Draco was utterly unconvinced. That was the worst plan. Ignoring this betrothal altogether was sure to make Father furious, but on the other hand, he couldn't just go and ask Astoria on a date out of the blue either. So he sighed, relenting, "Yeah, okay. I'll do that for a while. But I'm blaming you if I get a Howler during breakfast one day, Blaise." He shot his friend a warning glare.

Blaise shrugged again, "Fine by me."

"And _then_ what, geniuses?" demanded Pansy impatiently.

Draco groaned deeply and buried his face in the abused pillow, priorly flung at him, hoping to asphyxiate in the process, "Can we please talk about something else? I don't want to think about that right now."

Greg, who had been quiet during the whole thing, suddenly whispered a "Tempus!" from Blaise's bed and then said, "Next period is about to start. We have Ancient Runes with the Hufflepuffs now, right?"

Pansy grumbled her confirmation and got up, "Yeah, we better get going. Come on, Dray. Get up!" she ordered after prying the pillow from Draco's hands, ruining his self-suffocation plan, "Come _on_ , you need some fresh air. You look like you've been fossilizing underground for decades."

Groaning and sighing appeared to have become Draco's second language because that's all he could manage at the moment. He hoisted himself up, his vision swimming for a moment before normalizing again, and he croaked, "Yeah, let's go." He didn't think he could actually make it through the rest of the classes, but he needed to try anyway. Tonight, he was going to drink a Dreamless Sleep potion to catch up on some real sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. My exams are finally over. I've been doing fairly good on them. Now I have a few days to just add to this story nonstop XD  
> This chapter is a little shorter than the last. Next chapter is already written, it's way longer and it is also one of my favorites. I'll post it in a few days after I edit it.  
> I'm just getting so many ideas and prompts I'd love to use for my chapters, that I think this fic is going to be a lot longer than I'd initially thought. I just hope I don't suddenly lose inspiration. Okay that's all! Till next time, loves!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! It's been a month since I started this! And I've updated a lot more than I initially thought I would!! Eeek! 😍  
> This chapter is a whooper. But one of my favourites so enjoy!

A week after his dinner at the Manor, Draco along with the rest of the Eighth Year Slytherins made their way down on the Hogwarts grounds. They had double DADA with the Gryffindors that period and he was _not_ looking forward to it. Being the middle of October, the weather had started to grow colder in Scotland and he would very much prefer to be inside. Also, not only did Professor Fernsby (that had been her name) not suit the job right, she also gave strong 'Trelawney vibes' sometimes and that seemed to throw everyone off. 

The week had been uneventful. His plan of avoiding Astoria and the engagement altogether seemed to be working for now. She was still all around him, but was yet to make the first move. _Just as well,_ Draco thought. He was deeply grateful that she wasn't a NEWT student like them and they didn't share any classes together. He couldn't possibly imagine what having her breathing down his neck all the time without any chance of escape would be like. 

The Gryffindors were already there when they arrived, perks of living in a tower instead of the dungeons. Draco could spot Potter and his lackeys, chatting excitedly amongst themselves. Potter felt his eyes on him and turned around to look. Draco, caught in the act, managed a sneer at him and broke the eye contact, muttering under his breath.

His friends had left him standing there all by himself. Pansy was talking with Daphne and Mill, while Greg and Blaise were somewhere outside the circle of students, chatting with Theo and some other Slytherins. Draco couldn't bring himself to be mad at them. He was being pitiful anyway no need to drag them down with him. He scanned their little circle to look for the teacher, but she hadn't arrived yet. Instead, his eyes landed on Nova, who took a few final steps and rooted herself next to him, staring straight ahead with a cold expression on her face. 

They hadn't talked at all since last week. He hadn't even _seen_ her. Her long hair was gathered in a messy braid and there were the faintest hints of dark circles around her eyes. She was standing so close to him, that Draco came to realize that she was only like 2-3 inches shorter than him, which was slightly disconcerting. There weren't many tall girls in their year, expect for Mill. Draco was not sure how the two would or _did_ get along, he'd been too afraid to ask Pansy anything outside what he learned from her daily dose of whining update. So Nova had remained a mystery to him. Maybe it was time to change that. 

"Hey," Draco greeted her, immediately feeling stupid for not coming up with something more creative than that. It didn't matter because Nova turned to look at him anyway. 

"Hello Malfoy," she returned the greeting, her expression unrelenting. 

"Err, how... how do you find Hogwarts so far, then?" Draco gave himself a mental slap on the forehead because _really_? How lame could he possibly _be_?

"It's alright, I suppose. I miss Beauxbatons, but it's not unbearable to be here," she answered calmly, looking off into the distance. 

Draco frowned, "That's not a good way to feel about a place." 

Nova's lips twisted upwards in some sort of a smirk and she turned her eyes on him again, "Yes well, having less than polite roommates and no actual 'friends' as they call them, makes things a little hard. But how can one make friends here, if the only thing they care about is trying to 'cop a feel' at this _greatness_ ," she gestured at her whole self in a revolted manner. 

Draco was not sure why she was telling him this, but didn't want her to stop. He spoke quietly, "I'm really sorry about Pansy. She... well she has a lot of traits, but dealing gently with what she perceives as threats is not her strong point." 

"I am not complaining about her, Malfoy," Nova stopped him to explain,"I was just pointing a few things I've struggled with since arriving, but I can't make people behave the way I want them to." 

' _I can't see why not, you look like you could_ ,' Draco thought to himself. He shook his head, "Yes, I understand." After a beat he decided, to hell with it, and asked, "If you'd like a friend here, I would like to be your first one. I mean, if you'll have me."

Nova turned her scrutinizing eyes on him and stared. Draco suddenly wished he hadn't spoken. _How_ , Draco wondered, how can someone examine you so openly and get away with it like it isn't a big deal? He was sure he was flushing a little and he barely suppressed the need to shuffle a foot on the ground. He felt like he was 11 under McGonagall's stern gaze again.

After a few seconds or hours, Draco could no longer tell Nova seemed to have come up with an answer for him. "Would you really? What's in it for you?" 

Draco had not been expecting that, "Err.... What do you mean?" 

"Well," she began, "I told you that everyone who has wanted to get close to me so far just wanted to get a feeling of owning me, so-to-speak, to say 'hey, I'm friends with her' or otherwise to try and get inside my head because I'm the _new mysterious girl_ that keeps everything to herself. They don't want friendship, they want whatever _goods_ come with it. So what do you want, Draco Malfoy?" 

Draco felt a little sick, his head spinning slightly. A feeling of shame and guilt rose in his throat because he had too thought of Nova as a "mystery" many times before, as if she was a puzzle he needed to solve. Apparently, he hadn't been the _only_ one. But he didn't want to be like everyone else. He gathered as much courage as he could muster and firmly said, "I don't want anything from you. If I ask to be your friend, that's the only thing I want." He was surprised to realize that he meant it. Even after she'd been so weird to him during and after Vector's class last week, he still found that he wanted to get to know her and earn her friendship, "I want to make your Hogwarts experience worth your while, I don't benefit anything from that. Aside having a friend, of course." 

Nova surprised him with a sad sort of smile and asked, "Your reputation doesn't help your friendships either, does it?" 

Draco felt soft and his eyes stung a little. He allowed his eyes to wander back to the Golden Trio again, watching them laugh and bicker with each other. Pansy, Blaise and Greg were his best friends, but they were never that carefree or loving towards each other. "No, no it doesn't," he answered truthfully. 

"Then I don't see why not," Nova pulled him out of his thinking. 

"Huh, what? What did you say?" he asked her in a daze. 

Nova smiled, amused. "I said, I don't see why we can't be friends. Two, mostly lonely teens, with grand reputations on their backs, coming together to create a power duo," she said in a funny, low tone and gave him a conspiratorial smirk. 

Draco found himself laughing, "You make it sound like an adventure story." 

"Who says it isn't one?" she shrugged, but didn't wait for an answer as she extended her hand to him for the second time in their lives and asked, "Friends?" 

Draco grabbed her hand on instinct and shook it. "Friends," he admitted firmly and gave her a bright grin. She gave him an amused smile of her own, which made Draco light-headed. 

"First things first, _friend_ ," she said pointedly, "you're gonna have to use my name. You've only ever addressed me with 'you' and I don't like being called Beaufort, so say my name." 

Draco had not expected that _had he really never used her name?_ But then again, she intimidated him so he never felt like addressing her with her given name. He decided it was the right thing to do anyway so he held her eye contact and quietly said, "Of course.... Nova." 

She smiled at him again, nodded and said, "Now we're cool." 

Draco wanted her to stop calling him Malfoy too, so he began, "Hey, you can call"

"Hello, hello students. Sorry I'm late," the DADA professor finally arrived and interrupted all the chitchat around. Draco trailed off and shut his mouth he could ask her later. One look at Nova showed him that her attention had shifted completely to the teacher anyway, her cold mask firmly back on. 

Draco gave a soft sigh and really thought about what had just transpired. ' _Merlin!_ ' he thought, 'Did I just struck a friendship like first years with _Nova Beaufort_?' That was _not_ how he had thought this day would go. After a beat, he froze and thought, 'Oh damn, what am I going to tell Pansy?!' 

➳ 

Professor Fernsby was late, and Nova felt queasy. She wanted the lesson to be over without even starting yet. Being surrounded by Slytherins and Gryffindors who ogle her like she has set herself on fire was not something she particularly enjoyed. In the library and during lessons inside, it was different her attention was always focused somewhere, a simple privacy charm always did the trick and she often chatted with Granger in the library too but outside and in broad daylight, the stares and the whispers were impossible to ignore. 

Her first week as a prefect had been... interesting. The following day after she got the position, Granger had held a prefect's meeting. A lot of students had been granted the same position as Nova. They'd discussed the changes on their patrolling patterns and everything. Nova had never thought of herself as an authority figure, but she definitely seemed to look _imposing_ enough for the job. She'd had only two routes this week. Short as though they were, they still put a stretch on her daily schedule. Nova had been obliged to cut some of her reading to get enough sleep. And even though her first rounds had gone by without a hitch, she wouldn't let her guard down.

Down on the school grounds, Nova found herself gravitating towards Malfoy for some reason. Being the first person who had spoken to her in this facility and _also_ the person who'd given her the prefect position, he felt like that one friend you know in a party so you never leave their side. She shook her head, amused at her own analogy and stopped next to Malfoy, convinced to pay him no mind. It wouldn't do to not only sneak up on him like this especially after what she'd said to him after Vector's class last week but to struck an impromptu conversation with him too. She'd noticed how he could get spooked very easily. She needn't say anything because _he_ started talking to her. And who knew? He was actually a very good conversationalist. It really made time go faster and also helped Nova relax. She found herself telling him things she normally wouldn't share with anyone, which she found bizarre, but decided not to focus too much on.

Suddenly Malfoy asked to be her friend and Nova found herself hoping a little for it to be real. He seemed earnest and honest, unlike many others, even after the way she'd treated him last week, so she'd decided to go for it. She would have to be careful still though and not confide too much in him. Malfoy was about to say something when the teacher arrived so he trailed off. Nova hid a smirk no wonder he was about to ask her to call him Draco, like she'd asked him to call her by her given name. She decided that she was going to surprise him later by doing just that, before he had the chance to ask. Right now, she managed the most " _I'm concentrated, nobody talk to me_ " look that she could and felt him divert his attention elsewhere. 

The teacher had started the lesson. "Alright, let's start right away," she said a little too cheery, clapping her hands once, "Today's lesson is going to be about Patronuses. Seeing as we all have a war behind us, I'm sure a lot of you know or at least have an idea of what the Patronus Charm is. Can someone give me their idea of a Patronus?" 

Two hands shot immediately through the air. In her peripheral vision, Nova could see that the other hand was Granger's. The teacher seemed pleased at their willingness, giving the word to Granger.

"The Patronus Charm is a defensive spell, which creates a shield to protect wizards and witches from dark creatures such as Dementors," she answered. 

"Correct," announced Fernsby, "10 points to Gryffindor. Today we will all be learning how to cast the Patronus Charm. What you must understand is that a patronus is very advanced magic. This is why students only learn it when studying for their NEWTs. Of course, there are grown wizards and witches who are unable to produce one, so no bad feelings from anyone who doesn't achieve it on their first try today. Now, who can tell me a characteristic of the Patronus Charm?" 

Nova's and Granger's hand were raised again immediately, but this time the professor asked Nova, "Yes?" 

"The Patronus shield can sometimes take the corporeal shape of an animal guardian, which is unique and distinct in different witches and wizards," Nova answered calmly. Unlike when Granger spoke, around her now there were bursts of hushed whispers. Nova mentally rolled her eyes and waited for the teacher to interrupt them. 

"That is correct, 10 points to Slytherin," the whispers diminished but didn't stop completely, "Now, if the production of a patronus is difficult and advanced magic, the production of a corporeal patronus is even rarer an ability. I will be very pleased to see even some smoke coming out of your wands today, alright?" the teacher grinned encouragingly at the students, "Shall we begin?" 

The student group nodded and took their wands out. The teacher continued, "The Patronus Charm is a shield that forms from powerful, happy memories. Miss Granger said that it is used to protect us from Dementors. You've all learned that the Dementors are dark creatures that feed on human happiness and positive feelings. The shield is made out of those very positive feelings, so the Dementors can feed off of it and not your souls. A very powerful, usually corporeal, Patronus can even fend them away. The incantation is _Expecto Patronum_ and to make it work, you need to think of a very happy memory and transfer that happiness into the charm. I am going to make a demonstration and I want you to observe closely," the professor looked at everyone, gripped her wand tightly and firmly called out, "Expecto Patronum!" 

Silvery mist bursted out of her wand and slowly took the shape of a lioness, that strolled around and glaced at the students, most of which were seemingly awed at the shimmery beast. Nova was mildly suprised, the teacher didn't strike her as the type of witch that has a corporeal patronus, let alone a beast like the one in front of her. _Stop judging a book by its cover_ , Nova reminded herself. 

Professor Fernsby dropped her wand arm and the lioness disappeared in thin air. Everyone else was buzzing with excitement to try the charm out already, Nova could tell. One sidelook at Malfoy (Draco now, she remembered) showed that he was looking a little green around the edges, as if reluctant to try the spell. Nova thought she could guess why. 

"Alright," chimed the teacher, "Let's see you have a try at it. Take a few steps back, like that, create space around yourselves. Wands at the ready. Remember to recall a happy memory and channel the positivity from it into your spell, okay? Who wants to go first?" 

Nova was thinking that Granger would want to go first, but Ronald Weasley beat her to it and raised his hand. "Can I do it?" he asked. 

"Of course, Mr. Weasley," the teacher allowed, pleased with him. 

Weasley gripped his wand, a look of concentration in his face, that made Draco snort from Nova's side, and soon called out, "Expecto Patronum!" 

A silvery dog bursted out of his wand (some type of Terrier, Nova noted) and started lapping around, wagging its tail playfully at the students. Weasley seemed pretty proud of his spell and Nova decided that he was right to be his patronus held strong, a lot brighter than the teacher's had been 

After that, one by one the students started producing their Patronuses. Granger went next and her silver otter floated swiftly above their heads. Luna Lovegood's hare soon jumped out of her wand too and began hopping around. Ginevra Weasley's horse Patronus pranced proudly around their circle, its mane flowing in some inexistent wind. Neville Longbottom gave a particularly forceful incantation, but only produced a lot of thick, shimmery mist that surrounded almost everyone, giving them involuntary smiles on their faces. Nova noted that he didn't look disappointed in himself, he seemed to have accepted the fact that he can't achieve a corporeal patronus. Nova herself was impressed at him and his spell even though not corporeal, it was very powerful. 

Many students tried around them, with varying degrees of success. Nova saw from the corner of her eye that people were now gathered around Potter, seemingly begging him to show them his Patronus. He seemed a bit bothered by everyone's pleading eyes on him like that, so he relented and with an easy grip of his wand called, "Expecto Patronum!" 

And there it was, his famous misty stag. The huge beast stood proudly before them, not caring about the stares of awe and amazement it was getting. It bowed its head before them once, then pranced around solemnly. Potter dropped his wand and the stag promptly turned to dust and disappeared. There were claps and whistles around the circle. The teacher gave Gryffindor 10 points.

Draco scoffed from her side and muttered something about saviours and fame, which earned him an amused look from Nova. He felt that someone was watching him and turned his head around. Upon seeing her expression, his cheeks went pink and he diverted his eyes. 

Nova smiled and said, "Well then... Nobody will pay attention to anyone's Patronus after that," a look around showed her that everyone had stopped their efforts and were gossiping animatedly about Potter's impressive Patronus. 

"Yeah," answered Draco, just a little glint of hope shining in his eyes. Nova decided that that just wouldn't do, Draco was definitely going to try this charm. She decided to make sure that happened by trying and diverting the attention Potter was getting, "Wanna see mine?" she asked Draco. 

He turned his eyes on her, surprised. "You can do that too?" he asked. 

"You don't need to sound so shocked," she chided him. When noticing he was about to apologize, she laughed "Oh, don't fret. I'm just teasing." She didn't give him time to recover from the shocked state her laughter inflicted on him, taking her wand in hand and calling, "Expecto Patronum!"

Everyone turned to look at her after that, not a little surprised. The looks of mild trepidation on their faces were smoothly replaced with tremendous amazement when they saw her Patronus. She found she could enjoy this type of attention: silenced gaping that wasn't directly meant for her. 

Where there was empty space a few seconds ago, a huge shimmery wolf now stood, as solemn and cold as Nova herself, its fur gleaming white and silver. It stared straight ahead, blue eyes flaming. She was rather fond of her wolf, it was so much like her. Nova focused on her childhood memory, recalling the laughter and tears and _tugged_ at the happiness, channeling it further into her spell. Suddenly her wolf threw its head back and howled, the sound ringing clearly around the silence that had fallen. Nova could hear some gasps and cries of shock around her, which made her smirk. She looked at her wolf one last time and dropped her spell, watching it vanish. 

Everyone was gaping now, staring at the empty space her wolf had previously dominated. She looked around them, a look of disinterest about her, but inwardly she gave herself a pat on the back. Even the teacher seemed more impressed than usual, shocked into silence really, and that was saying something. Nova turned fully to her and that broke her from her reverie. She shook her head and said, "That was very impressive, Miss Beaufort. In all my years, I've never seen a Patronus make sounds like the real animal before. I didn't even know that was possible," she was still perplexed, but tried her best not to show it, "Excellent work. 20 points to Slytherin. Now, Mr. Malfoy," she turned to Draco almost immediately, scaring him, "Would you like to try?" 

Nova turned towards him. Draco had apparently been staring openly at her, his eyes round and jaw slack. He blinked and spoke to the teacher, "I uhh... I-I don't think I ca"

"Nonsense," the professor announced, cutting him off, "You're gonna have to try it at some point, so give it a go." 

Draco looked very uncomfortable, but Nova realized that many students had lost interest in him and were back to their own trying and gossiping. Draco seemed to realize that too because he relaxed and nodded, "Yeah okay... Okay, I'll try." 

"Wonderful. Remember, a happy memory, the happiest you can think of," the teacher reminded him helpfully. Nova wanted to talk and correct her, just a little, but decided to keep her mouth shut.

Draco had a forlorn look in his eyes, but focused and determined, he gripped his wand in one hand, closed his eyes and said, "Expecto Patronum." 

Mist poured out of his wand, but it vanished immediately. He tried again, "Expecto Patronum!" a little more forcefully. More mist appeared, but it was still unsteady and only shimmered for a few seconds before disappearing. Draco stopped trying, a resigned look on his face. A few Seventh Year Gryffindors closest to them started snickering. Nova glared at them. 

"Not to worry, my boy," professor Fernsby reassured him, "You were able to produce mist, which means you can achieve a Patronus. You just need more practice and experimentation with the memories you use, alright?" 

Draco nodded, not particularly interested in her advices. Nova stepped in and said, "I'll work with him, professor." Draco was pulled out of his thoughts and fixed his eyes on her, surprised. 

"Wonderful," the teacher clapped her hands and addressed the class, "Alright everyone, that's quite enough for today. I am very pleased with all your achievements. Next week will be trying again. I won't be giving you homework this time because I want you to work on the spell during the week alright? I'd like to see some more progress next time. Enjoy the rest of your day!" 

Everyone was giving shouts and whistles of joy about the prospect of no homework, which made Nova roll her eyes, reluctantly fond at such adolescent behavior. She turned to Draco and offered, "Shall we go inside then? Walk with me?" 

Draco was lost in thought again, but soon shook his head and nodded, "Yeah, let's go." 

Before they even had the chance to start walking, a Gryffindor boy from Seventh Year called, "Oi Malfoy, what's the matter? Can't think of a happy memory? And I was convinced being Voldemort's lap dog was great pleasure for scum like you." His friends burst into fits of laughter, some high fiving the guy.

Draco's jaw clenched painfully and Nova saw his hand grip his wand tightly. He seemed like he was about to shout something equally vile right back at them, but he didn't get a chance. Potter came jogging towards them, yelling "Hey, Thomson, knock it off," he glared at the lot and snapped "All of you, show's over, get moving!" 

The group of Gryffindors reluctantly stopped laughing and slowly headed towards the castle. Draco's shoulders dropped as he relaxed. Nova had a mad impulse to touch his arm and distract him from thinking too much. 

"Everything okay?" asked Potter, breaking the silence. Draco turned sharp eyes towards him and sneered. 

"Yes, _Potter_ ," he said bitterly, words filled with venom, "I could have handled it myself, but you just _had_ to come to the rescue, didn't you? Always so noble, our _Saviour_." 

"I was only trying to help," Potter bit back, fury clouding his face, eyebrows furrowed. Nova blinked between the two, captivated by their dynamic. She'd never seen either of them act like they were now.

"So what? Are you expecting me to thank you? To fall in my knees and worship the ground you walk on? _Ha_ , keep dreaming," Draco snapped at him, his tone scathing.

"What's your problem, Malfoy? I-" 

"Your scarred face is my problem," Draco cut with off with a furious shout. 

"You're such a bastard," Potter yelled back, advancing on him, anger twisting his features and clouding his judgment. Nova braced herself a little, but Potter didn't seem to have even noticed her. "I thought you'd changed after the trials, but apparently not. Maybe I should have left you rotten in prison." 

"So why didn't you? I'll tell you why, you would have felt guilty about it. You're weak, Potter, no wonder" 

"Stop this right now, both of you!" Nova decided that this had gone too far already and lest Draco ended up in trouble, she had to do something. She grabbed his arm gently and made him turn to her, still fuming, "Please, enough. Let's just go," she pleaded him, trying to convince him to listen to her. It had worked once, it might just work again, she thought. 

Draco kept her eye contact, breathed in and out a few times and nodded. Nova let out a sigh of relief, "Come on." They turned their backs at Potter and started walking away. But Potter seemed to have other ideas. 

"Hey, I wasn't done. Are you really going to let your _girlfriend_ save your sorry arse, Malfoy?" 

Draco staggered to his feet, stopped and whirled around, eyes blazing, "Why, _you_..." Whatever he was about to do was put on hold because Nova moved swiftly past him, raised her wand in a wordless spell and seconds later Potter was lying on the ground, limbs turned to jelly under him. Draco didn't even have time to blink and Nova was already looming threateningly over his limp form, her wand still trained on him.

"I had quite enough of you today, Potter. I'm not like the rest of this student body, you're not _my_ hero and I _won't_ hesitate to show you your place. On these grounds, you're a student, nothing more. I'd suggest you stop making assumptions, unless you want to end up in _unfavorable_ situations. And don't _ever_ mess with the wrong snake if you can't handle the venom," Nova warned him a low, cold voice and promptly ended the spell. Potter wobbled on his feet quickly and looked aghast at her and Draco. Nova didn't give him the chance to reprimand as she turned her back at him and walked towards Draco. 

The latter had a look of pure shock on his face, looking at her as if she'd spawned a second head that spoke only in Mermish. Nova touched his arm lightly to make him focus and said, "Let's go, Draco." 

If possible, Draco's shocked expression deepened, but he nodded anyway and let Nova steer him towards the castle, arms linked together between them. He seemed to have lost all perception of reality, which Nova found immensely amusing. She raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "What?" 

Draco shook his head and gave a hysterical sort of laugh, "You... Wow. Where should I start?" 

"The beginning, of course," she declared amusingly.

"Right," said Draco, a little insecure. His free hand shot up to rub the back of his neck. "Right," he said again, eloquently, "Umm... what was that? The spell I mean, the one you used on Potter?"

"Oh that? It was a variation of the Jelly Legs Jinx, one that only the caster can lift. I've mastered it as one of my favorite self-defense spells," she explained calmly.

"I see," he said after a beat, "It served him just right, the git"

" _Quiet_ , you!" Nova interrupted him with a glare, that made Draco's jaw drop. "You were very rude to him, you realize that, son't you? He helped you and look at what you said to him." Her expression screamed disapproval.

Draco was staring at her, bewildered. Then he gulped and said, "Yeah, I know." He sounded remorseful at least. "It's just that... He gets on my nerves with ease. The fact that he helped me there... that just reminded me how he saved me from uh Azkaban, yeah." The way he said it, like a second thought, made Nova doubt that there was more to the story. She focused on his words again. "I don't like being saved, especially if he does it, because it makes me feel like I owe people."

Nova looked at him thoughtfully, "You know that's not true, Draco."

"You said my name, just then..." he changed the subject abruptly and Nova decided to let it slide, mentally noting to go back to it some other time.

"Did you not want me too?" she demanded back. 

"No! I mean.. yes. I mean... I was going to ask you do that, but... Yes, I'd like you to call me Draco. I'm not... Malfoy is..." 

"Your father," Nova finished for him. 

Draco was surprised, that much was clear. He swallowed and continued, "Yeah... Yeah, exactly. And I'm.... Draco. Just Draco." 

"Okay, _Just_ _Draco_ ," she teased him, winking and watching Draco flush, "That's what I will call you from now on." 

"I... Thanks," he answered awkwardly, but there was honesty in his voice. She raised an eyebrow at him pointedly. A breathy laugh escaped Draco, "Thanks, Nova." 

"You're welcome, Draco," she said and smiled brightly at him. Draco's face lit up a little, almost involuntarily. Nova liked the expression on his face. She thought to herself, ' _Made friends with Draco Malfoy, have you?'_ All in all, it wasn't a little to achieve in a day's work. Now, things were going to get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, my second semester started and I'm bitter about it. Only three days of rest? That's some bullshit!  
> Second, I'm sorry for making Harry a dick, I needed it for a plotline! I'll fix their relationship later! Now, it's Nova and Draco friendship time! I'm so excited! Till next time! ❤


End file.
